Deseos
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Llevada por extraños recuerdos Kyoko desea saber el porque de aquello le hace sufrir por las noches. Al despertar se encuentra con todo el mundo en su contra, pero guiada por sus nuevas memorias tratará todo lo posible de recuperar el amor de su hija Saki y su ex-esposa Ayano
1. Chapter 1

A día de hoy no hay forma de olvidarse de las tonterías y ocurrencias de la siempre simpática rubia Toshinō Kyōko, que durante tanto tiempo fue siempre el centro de atención donde quiera que hiciera su presencia. Ya sea con su carisma, con sus hermosos ojos azules o lo hermosa que podría llegar a verse en una velada cualquiera, de cualquier forma siempre atraía las miradas.

Pero ¿Qué conllevaba ser siempre el centro de atención?

No había duda alguna que al ser la creadora del manga más popular de los últimos tiempos, existen veces en que la sonrisa que adorna sus labios es simplemente falsa. Tantos y tantos eventos que cubrir, horas y horas dibujando solo porque a sus editores se le ocurre la genial idea de alargar la obra para sacar más beneficios. Y aunque su talento la llevó a ser una de las más adineradas de Japón, en los últimos días se había estado preguntando qué pasaría si fuera una mujer común y corriente, como sus amigas.

Tener una familia a sus veintisiete años sonaba bastante tentador, pero, no podría estar siempre junto a la mujer que ama para darle todo el cariño que se merece. No como lo hacía su buena amiga Yui, quien siempre después del trabajo no estaba lo suficientemente cansada para abrazar a su hija Mizuki o besar a su esposa Ayano. O como Himawari con Sakurako, que aunque siempre estaban en desacuerdo dejaron los pleitos para prepararse a darle cariño a la pequeña Minami-chan que aguardaba paciente en el vientre de Himawari. O como Chitose que… no, increíblemente la doctora aún seguía soltera acompañándole Akari Chinatsu y la propia Kyōko.

─ Kyōko-chan ¿estás bien? ─ ajena a los pensamientos de la rubia su buena amiga y mano derecha Akari, preguntó curiosa por como la rubia parecía haberse perdido

─ na ─ respondió sin ganas de compartir su estado de ánimo mientras la pelirroja se acomodaba frente al televisor

¿Realmente Kyoko necesitaba formar una familia?

Kyoko era una chica bastante popular entre las mujeres de la ciudad, siempre sacando suspiros y los mejores sonrojos de aquellas más testarudas. Hubo muchas chicas con las que tuvo una o dos citas, y todas ellas eran realmente una simple distracción. Akari lo sabía, Ayano lo sabía, Chitose lo sabía, nada en Kyōko funcionaba porque aquella "media naranja" era inalcanzable para la rubia.

─ Kyōko-chan, es increíble lo rápido que se ha vuelto popular tu último trabajo, estoy muy sorprendida ─ dijo Akari ignorando un programa que no era ni malo pero estaba lejos de ser del agrado de la pelirroja

─ aaa… que bien ─ contesto con voz apagada

Ya en momentos así solo le quedaba tumbarse en el sofá en su enorme casa mientras la tv estaba encendida y nadie le prestaba atención. Kyoko había estado diferente, por así decirlo, las últimas semanas. Akari como siempre, seguía junto a la rubia como su única compañía en la inmensa soledad, y como tal, no pasaba desapercibida aquel cambio en el aura que rodea a la rubia.

─ ¿no te alegras por eso? ─ preguntó

─ Akari ¿crees acaso que esta cara… ─ dijo señalado su ceño fruncido ─ es de pura felicidad?

Ciertamente estaba hecha añicos, líneas bajo sus ojos decían que no había estado durmiendo lo suficiente, o en este caso no era precisamente dormir. Había dentro de su pecho un malestar que no le dejaba vivir tranquila, como aquel mal sabor de boca que provoca, las incontables veces que surge en su mente una extraña imagen que apareció en los últimos meses contaba una historia diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

─ entiendo que hay algo que te esté molestando, pero tú no has querido visitar un médico ─ reprimiendo la actitud infantil de Kyoko, Akari estaba dispuesta a ayudarle

─ no estoy enferma ─ sentencio la rubia ─ es solo que…

Kyoko pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez Akari le dé un significado a sus sueños, que tenga una idea más clara sobre lo que su subconsciente le quiere decir bastaría para tranquilizarla o en lo contrario para enloquecerla. De cualquier manera algo debía de hacer pues aquello se estaba tornando algo raro y a veces perturbador.

─ Akari-chan ─ con energía suficiente Kyōko se levantó del sofá en el que antes estaba acostada para consultar con la pelirroja ─ si te cuento lo que me pasa ¿me podrías ayudar?

─ es eso lo que he estado tratando de hacer, pero tú no me dejas hacer

─ ¡silencio! ¡Toma nota! Hoy serás mi psiquiatra ─ Kyoko tomó el control remoto del televisor y apago el mismo para que el silencio sea completo y deje contar su historia sin distracciones.

─ está bien Kyōko-chan ─ Dijo la pelirroja girándose para hacer frente a la rubia

Kyōko volvió a recortar su cuerpo sobre el sofá para empezar a contarle a la pelirroja cuando es que ha iniciado a sentirse de forma extraña. Antes miró su celular una foto que no recordaba haber tomado, pero que no podía simplemente borrarla, recordaba haberlo intentado, pero sobre la pantalla empezaban a caer gotas cristalinas que se precipitaban de sus ojos. No tenía el valor suficiente para borrar la foto de Ayano, aunque su necedad la podría llevar a un lio no desistirá de esa imagen por un largo tiempo.

─ todo esto empezó hace un par de meses, recuerdo que mis recuerdos no estaban en orden por alguna casualidad.

─ Kyōko-chan, ¿eso es acaso alguna historia para tu manga? ─ interrumpió ya que sonaba como una historia que Kyōko usaría en sus obras

─ ¡no interrumpas!

─ perdón, continúa

─ como te decía, estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarme incluso mis sueños ya no eran como antes, algo había cambiado.

─ Bueno los sueños son impredecibles

─ no me refiero a eso, ya no soñaba con monstruos que me perseguían o lagos de helado de ron con pasas. Eran… tan reales… ella… era tan real, tan confuso.

─ Pero Kyōko-chan, lo que sentiste aquellos días es normal, tu habías perdido la memoria, está claro que debiste sentirte muy confundida

─ Akari, me creí esa historia tuya y hasta me convencí a mí misma de que todo lo que había visto en mi mente era producto de aquel accidente, pero, me cuestiono constantemente.

─ ¿es eso lo que te tiene preocupada? ¿No recordar bien lo que sucedió esa semana luego del accidente?

─ no me interesaba lo que hice esa semana, para mí fue como un largo sueño pero en ese sueño estaba… no sé cómo decirlo, todo empezó a ponerse raro con aquella foto

─ ¿de qué foto hablas? ─ Kyoko levanto su celular para que Akari pudiera ver la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla del artefacto ─ ¿Cuándo la tomaste?

─ debió ser aquella noche que no volví a casa ─ respondió aunque no recordaba bien, solo habían imágenes borrosas en su mente de aquella noche

─ ¿esto es relevante?, digo, me confesaste estar enamorada de Sugiura-senpai, es claro que una foto de ella no estaría fuera de lugar… bueno en este caso está mal pero tú nunca piensas demasiado las cosas.

─ el hecho de estar enamorada de Ayano no justifica que haya tomado esa foto, es como… como si la estuviera acosando ─ dijo Kyōko pues era una buena conclusión

─ Entonces…

─ ¡no lo sé! Dejé que el tiempo trascurriera sin prestar demasiada atención pero últimamente recordé aquella semana… esa semana, escuchaba su voz, tan hermosa, llamándome ─ La voz dulce de Ayano era lo que más presente tenia Kyōko de esa semana

─ deberías dejar de pensar en eso ─ dijo Akari creyendo en que seguir sintiendo esas emociones podría llegar a lastimar a la rubia

─ ¡¿crees que no lo he intentado?! ─ expreso mientras se levantaba del sofá y estiraba las piernas ─ Desde ese día en mis sueños esta siempre ella, siempre sonriéndome y tocándome la panza

─ ¿la panza? ─ Akari ladeo su cabeza desconcertada, pero si era un sueño no debería ser importante ¿verdad?

─ Ya sé que es raro pero es así, me acaricia la panza ─ Kyōko acariciaba su vientre para mostrarle a la pelirroja como era que Ayano la tocaba en sus sueños ─ y hay veces en las que llora pero no siente tristeza sino que su rostro se ilumina de pura felicidad.

─ Kyōko-chan sabes que…

─ ¡ya sé que está casada y tiene una hija, ya sé que es a Yui a quien ella eligió! ─ dijo pues presintió que su amiga le reprocharía y sacaría un discurso sobre moral y respeto y un sinfín de tonterías ─ Pero esto me está volviendo loca, este sentimiento… me siento culpable

─ ¿culpable? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ ¡eso es lo que no sé! La miro y me siento un parasito, me duele en lo más profundo que no puedo hablar con ella como antes lo hacía, me duele el corazón no poder ser suficiente… es como si la culpa no me dejara tranquila… como si por mi culpa, ella está sufriendo

─ ¿lo está?

─ ¡claro que no! Tiene buena salud, una hija encantadora, una esposa responsable y suertuda. Ayano es la mujer más feliz sobre esta tierra, pero… ─ Kyōko suspiro colocando una mano sobre su frente ─ desearía saber qué es lo que me pasa… deseo

─ Este hehe Kyōko-chan ─ aprisa Akari se puso de pie y colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga rubia dijo ─ porque mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta y así te distraes un poco, supongo que tanto trabajo te esta haciendo daño

─ ¿no crees que aventarme de un avión sin paracaídas seria mucho peor? ─ a Kyōko le pareció ver que Akari actuó un poco rara, nerviosa tal vez, pero se guardó el comentario pues seguramente solo lo imaginó

─ mooo Kyōko-chan ya te pedí perdón por eso, no me lo estés restregando a cada rato

─ Perdón, pero sabes que fue muy tonto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarme a las alturas estando en el estado que estaba?

─ Pero fue gracias a eso que recuperaste la memoria ─ le respondió Akari manteniendo un punto a su favor, algo exagerado pero ahí estaba y nadie le quitaría crédito

─ Pues si ese era tu plan hubieras usado otros métodos ─ Kyōko entrecerró los ojos desaprobando la decisión tonta de Akari ─ mira que llevarme a hacer paracaidismo con tres locas no era una buena opción, por cierto ¿de dónde salieron esas?

─ son unos contactos de Sakurako-chan, Natsumi y Renge son sus amigas de la escuela de teatro y Misao fue su instructora de manejo. Además tú fuiste quien las contacto para que secuestraran a Yui-chan

─ Si ya me lo habías contado, se me ocurre cada cosa ─ dijo la rubia inflando el pecho con orgullo por tal estupendo plan ─ en fin… vamos pues a dar un paseo pero esta vez quedémonos en tierra

Akari y Kyōko salieron de paseo en aquella tarde, no tan tarde, no demasiado como para encontrar bares abiertos pero si para ver y disfrutar de una puesta de sol o simplemente pasear y ver pasear gente en el parque. Como la opción del parque sonaba como una genial idea, Kyōko, quien iba manejando, estaciono su coche en un parqueadero cerca de un parque. Pero primero pasaría a una dulcería por algo de helado y golosinas.

─ ¿no crees que debí comprar más? ─ Kyōko llevaba varias bolsa de golosinas en su mano izquierda y el la derecha otra bolsa pero con helado

─ Akari cree que es demasiado

─ Pues súper sexi y sabrosona Kyōko piensa que no lo es ─ Kyōko vio una banca desocupada que descansaba bajo un frondoso árbol ─ mira ahí, podemos sentarnos y disfrutar del atardecer

En efecto la vista que le proporcionaba el sitio era estupenda, sin complicaciones se podía ver el atardecer en el horizonte gracias a que no había edificios y el sol no era tapado por ellos. Una vista perfecta para las parejas de enamoradas que van ahí a tener su momento romántico, de esas estaba lleno el lugar.

Y mientras unas se tomaban de las mano o se decían mil cosas bonitas que en mayor parte son solo mentiras y no son duraderas, otras prefería demostrar su amor de formas más directas. Ver a esas parejas besarse estaba poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja, mientras Kyōko seguía con sus golosinas sin prestar mayor interés en su entorno.

─ ¿no crees que hay muchas parejas?

─ este parque es famoso… ¡ay que delicia!... este parque es famoso por sus maravillosas puestas de sol ─ dijo Kyōko mientras se atochaba en helado ─ es normal que las enamoradas encuentren este lugar romántico

─ Akari se siente nerviosa ─ dijo mientras frotaba sus manos

─ ¿y eso? ─ pregunto la rubia ─ no me digas que por esas chicas, vamos que ya no eres una quinceañera para que te de pena, o es que te avergüenza que te vean conmigo

─ No Kyōko-chan, jamás pensaría eso de ti

─ a bueno, pensé que dirías que no te importaba, después de todo a ti nadie te nota

─ mooo Kyōko-chan

─ Ya está bien ─ Kyōko limpió su rostro con un pañuelo algunos astros de helado y pasó el brazo por los hombro de la pelirroja ─ no tienes por qué enojarte, tu sabes bien que yo te quiero mucho Akari-chan

─ Akari también te quiere Kyōko-chan ─ Akari se movió un poco para chocar su cabeza con la cabeza hueca de Kyōko ─ he Kyōko-chan, ¿no es Yui-chan la que va ahí?

─ ¿Dónde? ─ Kyōko miro hacia todos lado hasta que la vio a lo lejos pero ─ ya la veo, también esta Ayano

─ vamos con ellas ─ dijo Akari con entusiasmo pero cuando se dispuso a ponerse en marcha Kyōko la tomo de la mano deteniéndola ─ ¿Qué pasa?

Kyoko no respondió, solo dejo que su cuerpo hablara y que las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos le dieran a entender a la pelirroja porque le había detenido. Akari desistió lentamente y así mismo rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos mientras que esta dejaba salir todo ese dolor. Mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio Akari miró hacia atrás para ver donde estaba su otra amiga pero esta se alejaba directo hacia la salida del parque.

Así pasaron un rato hasta que los gimoteos de la rubia cesaron por completo. Akari no estaba para hacer preguntas ni Kyōko estaba para responderlas, así que en silencio salieron del parque con aquel detalle de que Akari sostenía la mano de Kyōko mientras la guiaba hasta el auto. Ahora le tocó el turno de la pelirroja estar tras del volante mientras Kyōko miraba pensativa por la ventana del vehículo.

Minutos más tarde Kyōko estaba acostada sobre su cama en la inmensidad de su habitación, solo el ruido de un reloj despertador antiguo le hacía compañía. Mientras tanto una preocupada Akari preparaba una bandeja con alimentos y procedía a llevarlo para la rubia.

─ Kyōko-chan te traje algo de comer ─ dijo la pelirroja anunciando su entrada en la habitación de la rubia

─ no tengo hambre ─ Kyōko se echó las sabanas sobre la cabeza cual niña malcriada

─ vamos Kyōko-chan ─ Akari jaló las sabanas para descubrir a la rubia ─ debes comer algo… o bueno, tal vez sea por el helado que comiste

─ No se… lo que pasa conmigo, desearía saber… deseo

─ ¡detente Kyōko-chan!

─ he ─ Kyōko miró a su amiga algo curiosa por ese repentino sobresalto que había tenido

─ Perdón Kyōko-chan ─ Akari bajo su cabeza apenada ─ quiero poder ayudarte, pero no así ─

─ ¿así como? ─ Si Akari estaba tratando de confundir a Kyōko lo estaba logrando ─ deseo… recuerdo una parte de eso Akari ─ Kyōko se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a la pelirroja ─ juguemos Akari, deseo…

─ Kyōko-chan tengo cosas que hacer ─ dijo Akari alejándose con rapidez ─ te dejo la comida, mañana recogeré los trastes, que descanses, buenas noches Kyōko-chan ─ Akari salió a prisa de la habitación mientras mentalmente una Kyōko se preguntaba que había sido todo eso

Era posible que algo en ella le estuviera haciendo imaginar cosas raras, pero rara Akari si estaba. Kyoko se metió una vez más en la cama, bajo las sabanas sin comer nada trato de reposar un poco. Mas hay en su corazón aquel latido intranquilo y aquel sentimiento amargo que parecerá hacer mayor.

─ desearía saber que me pasa, deseo… Ayano…

. . .

Una enorme sala fue lo que encontró al abrir sus ojos, en frente tras un escritorio una mujer de mediana edad apuntaba sobre un libro cosas de las cuales no tenía idea. Tras de sí pocas personas murmuraban haciéndolo indescifrable para sus oídos incluso no entendía lo que Akari quien estaba a su lado le decía, y a su derecha ella, Ayano.

Inalcanzable era la chica de la coleta que la brecha que le separa parecía inmensa, sus ojos no demostraban emociones e indescifrable era aquel bello rostro de ese ángel. Intentó llamarle pero su voz estaba perdida, intento ir hacia ella pero su cuerpo no le obedecía.

─ Toshinō ─ dijo la mujer con voz potente ─ ¿tiene algo que decir?

Con movimientos robóticos sacudió su cabeza y de su boca un suave lamento que era dolor lo sentido en aquel momento, dijo un "no" abandonando aquello que le había dado sentido a si vida pues no había nada más para decir

─ Y usted Sugiura ─ dijo mirando a la nombrada

─ no juez

¿Esa era Ayano?

Su voz era fría sin emoción acompañándole esos ojos vacíos carentes de aquel hermoso brillo, un momento le permitió ver directamente sobre ellos pero le negó el paso de su alma. Sobre Kyōko cayó algo mucho peor, algo que jamás creyó recibir de aquella mujer, odio

─ bien, si ambas partes no tienen más que añadir ─ quería gritar a todo pulmón que se detuviera, así su corazón lo quería pero su cuerpo no parecía obedecerle ─ no me queda otra que hacer oficial este divorcio, por lo tanto, declaro que el matrimonio Toshinō - Sugiura queda oficialmente disuelto ─ la sala fue inundada con aquel martillazo que más que hacer sufrir a los oídos quebraba el alma de Toshinō Kyōko ─ En vista de que la ley me obliga a tomar una semana de receso, dentro de siete días se llevara a cabo una audiencia para decidir quien de las dos tendrá la custodia absoluta de la pequeña Saki, aunque claro está que Toshinō no está calificada para cuidar de una niña, sin embargo tiene derechos como madre de la menor.

Todo acabó con aquel último golpe, las personas se retiraron incluso Akari quien estando a su lado solo negó con la cabeza y salió con los demás dejándola ahí mismo sin poder decir nada. Un momento le permitió ver a su derecha aquellos ojos de su amada, pareció por un instante un pequeño brillos sobre su mejilla pero Ayano no le dio el gusto de seguir mirándola, así tomando sus cosas salió con los demás.

Mientras Kyōko comenzó a derramas lagrimas que caían sobre sus manos que en puños las convertían casi ahogándose en su propio llanto, no dejaba de preguntarse ─ ¿por… snif… por qué?


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba algo confundida con la mirada baja, su corazón latía despacio como los pasos que daba pero de ello Kyōko no era consiente, solo creía que después de ver esa mirada amarga su corazón ya se había roto en pedazos. Sin saber el motivo cruel que le llevó hasta ahí, afuera entre murmullos su vista enrojecida por el llanto levanta sobre las personas reconociendo a muy pocas.

Una chica que guardaba en sus recuerdos se le acercó con una expresión triste, Kyōko no necesitaba aquello que le haga recordar su mal rato, pero donde sea estaba esa espina que le recordaba el trago amargo.

─ Lo siento mucho Kyōko ─ dijo aquella golpeando el hombro de la rubia en señal de apoyo

─ ¿Qué hice mal? ─ pregunto Kyōko a nadie en particular, solo Yui le escuchó decir más la respuesta se la guardó

─ Estas cosas… pasan ─ dijo Yui retirándose con prudencia ─ adiós Kyōko

La buena amiga no estaba lista para llevar bien su papel en ese momento, la soledad le golpeaba con la imagen de su bello ángel de cabello rosa, solo suspirar quedaba acompañando los recuerdos felices que pasó junto a su amada Chinatsu. Ya retirándose de las cercanías del juzgado montada en su coche arranca lamentando lo mal que la está pasando su amiga Kyōko, al menos guarda consuelo que para la rubia su amada aún existe y puede verla desde lejos, cosa que Yui envidia porque su pelirrosa ya se ha ido al cielo.

No podía apoyarse en nadie, Kyōko triste por la pérdida no le quedaba más que meterse en su agujero. Pero ¿Por qué tanta tristeza? ¿Qué era lo que había perdido? ¿Qué eran esos recuerdos?. Alguien debía saber lo que pasaba pues si bien sabía algo de todo aún faltaban los detalles.

─ Akari

Esa pelirroja guardaba secretos que eran tonterías a simple vista, tonterías para Kyōko pero al momento de jugar Akari se negó a hacerlo, entonces ¿Qué hacía ahí?. Si Akari no quiso jugar entonces todo lo que sus ojos veían no era más que el producto de su imaginación, algún sueño o pesadilla ¿verdad?

Estaba segura pues ya había experimentado algo similar antes, fue aquel momento en que manejaba medio ebria su Cadillac y se estrelló contra un poste de alumbrado. Desde aquel momento Kyōko experimento algo nuevo, una vida de recuerdos diferentes al lado de Ayano, la mujer que más había amado en la tierra y que por cuestiones del destino, había terminado en los brazos de Yui. **(leer "Deseo" capitulo 2)**

Pero en ese sueño, las cosas parecían ser diferentes y al mismo tiempo más familiares que su propia vida. Instante aquel donde sus memorias cambiaban y jugaban en desorden, pero el brillo de aquellos ojos enamorados, la piel enrojecida en las mejillas y el encanto de su voz, la voz de Ayano, mandaban a volar el deseo de volver a su vida anterior.

─ deseo…

─ Los deseos egoístas no se cumplen Toshinō-senpai ─ Girando al llamado de aquella voz Kyōko hizo frente a la castaña que comía unas frituras

─ Saku-chan ─ La nombrada sonrió culpable mientras de su mano aventaba la fritura dentro de su boca.

─ Lo siento mucho senpai ─ dijo la chica castaña pero en su expresión no parecía compartir el sentimiento con Kyōko, sino, con alguien mas

─ ¿Por qué?

─ ha de ser difícil separarte de tu esposa y tu hija… no puedo imaginar el dolor que has de sentir ─ Sakurako hiso un gesto amargo pensando por un momento en la posibilidad de estar en los zapatos de Kyōko, sinceramente no era nada agradable y se desconocería así misma.

─ ¿de qué hablas?

Kyoko miró confundida a la castaña al dar esa afirmación, pero algo le decía que Sakurako no estaba bromeando. Tal vez era su forma de ser, tan alocada y cabeza hueca, pero en el fondo, Sakurako conocía bien los dolores que trae el amor pues años vivió tan cerca y tan lejos de aquella que le robó el corazón.

─ supongo que es parte de tu castigo, Akari-chan te lo había advertido ─ Sakurako cambio su expresión alegre a una más seria, ya no se le permitía ser amigable con aquella rubia

─ ¿Qué me advirtió? No estoy entendiendo nada ─ y más aun viendo la seriedad en las palabras de Sakurako, ¿acaso hay algo mal en ella?

Mentía, entendía parte de ello pues sus recuerdos le ayudaban con la tarea, pero aun así estaba algo desconcertada. ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así?. La historia había cambiado por completo, no era un reinicio, ni un final, solo la había recogido a medio camino permitiéndole experimentar los errores de su yo de otra realidad.

─ faltaste a la promesa que habías hecho ─ dijo la castaña con un sentimiento de pena en su corazón, no por la rubia, sino por aquellos que la rodeaban.

Promesa, esa parte en la que juraba mantener esa sonrisa que la enamoró por siempre, esa misma que después en una tarde se convirtió en una mueca. Su corazón latió con fuerza y de su mente aquella cruel imagen donde Ayano lloraba mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a una niña rubia al pie de unas escaleras. Esa era una verdad de sus memorias, algo en ese recuerdo tenía que ver con lo que le estaba sucediendo, más hay en su pecho el dolor amargo sufrimiento vivido aquella tarde.

─ jamás haría algo que las lastimara ─ Kyōko podía sentir sus ojos aguados, un capitulo turbio en su historia era leído con la ayuda de Sakurako ─ Akari… todo eso era solo una pesadilla… ella no era real ¡nada lo es!

─ díselo a esa rubia tonta ─ dijo Sakurako pasando al lado de la rubia ─ lo siento pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo con una persona como tú senpai

─ Cómo… ¿Cómo yo?

─ Alguien que lastimó a aquellos que quisieron ayudarle

─ esto es un error ─ Kyōko cubrió su rostro con sus manos ahogándose en sus propias lagrimas

─ Tu deseo falló, y este es el resultado ─ dijo marchándose dejando al fin sola a Kyōko ─ adiós senpai.


	3. Chapter 3

Se sentó en las escaleras al pie del tribunal, esperando y deseando con paciencia a que su pesadilla pronto diera final. Un dolor en el pecho y una inmensa soledad, los sentimientos que le acompañan en esa triste realidad. Una luz en su memoria parpadeaba de vez en cuando y en ella su imagen siempre se vio llorando.

Kyōko no necesitaba entenderlo todo, la rubia no necesitaba esperar de alguien, el dulce consuelo que tanto pedía. Pues estaba segura de que después de esa pesadilla, las cosas volverían a lo normal. Pobre dulce e inocente pensamiento, su doncella tan amarga le negó su sonrisa a alguien que en verdad la necesitaba.

— Esto duele — palmeo su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón, él estaba ahí como siempre pero con un gran dolor

Se rió amargamente, esperaba una buena cara de Akari cuando sepa la locura que soñó. Pero algo andaba mal y al final de su visión donde queda la luz del sol, su brillo calor le transmitió. Eso era extraño, todo a su alrededor gozaba de tanta vida, las parejas iban y venían y en algunas la envidia aparecía. ¿Qué extraño sueño? El más vivo que alguna vez tuvo, tan real y cruel, era como la etapa media de una historia lastimera.

— Esto quema — El calor que sobre ella caía era algo molesto, de eso Kyōko no podía tener dudas, pero todo lo demás, parecía una historia bastante absurda.

Alguien se le acercó y a su lado se colocó, de pie a ella unas llaves al suelo aventó — ten — dijo y la espalda le dio — ve y busca tus cosas

Kyōko al oírla hablar sin detenerse a pensar en un instante saltó y a aquella chica abrazó, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos pero su corazón el dolor iba dejando quedando algo aliviado. Mientras la chica no dijo nada, pero su cuerpo era frío sin ganas de protestar, y en un momento tomó las manos de Kyōko y de un movimiento se liberó de ella.

— ¿Qué intentas ahora? — dijo ella caminando lejos y deteniéndose a distancia

— ¿Qué sucede Ayano? — sus ojos estaban empañados pero con esfuerzo mantuvo su vista en la mujer que seguía sin mirarle

— Me iré de viaje unos días con Saki — ella no respondió a su pregunta, o esa no era la respuesta que Kyōko buscaba — puedes hablar con Chitose cuando termines con tus cosas, adiós… Toshinō Kyōko

Ayano volvió a alejarse y esta vez no se detendría, con la mirada fija en algún logar ahogaba un gemido de dolor. Kyōko se cubrió los ojos empañados y estregó los mismos antes de salir corriendo hacia ella y apresarla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

— ¡Ayano! ¡Ayano! — grito la rubia desesperada buscando girarla para encontrar su mirada

Ayano volteo ante esa zarandeada y sus ojos furiosos sobre la rubia cayeron, pero su sombría postura se quebró y en las lágrimas de Kyōko su reflejo ella vio. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo olvidar esos ojos pero sus recuerdos eran fuertes, sin más empujó a la rubia para que todo terminara.

Kyōko cayó al piso claramente lastimada pero el dolor que más le afectaba era el que su alma le creaba. Mantuvo sus ojos en Ayano, su mirada azulada seguía en ella, Ayano estaba desconcertada. ¿Sentía pena? De verla ahí tirada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Actuando igual a ella

— ¿Qué sucede Ayano? — ella se levantó y lentamente se le acercó

Ayano retrocedió y como si de una fiera se tratase una mano delante intentaba controlarla — aléjate Toshinō Kyōko

Kyōko no entendía porque, pero su cuerpo solo quería estar junto a la chica de la coleta, su cuerpo deseaba abrazarla y ella no era capaz de controlar o controlarse.

— Te amo — de pronto dijo sorprendiendo a ambas

Ayano no resistió dejando de retroceder, en un momento los brazos de Kyōko la sostuvieron — porque Kyōko — dijo cubriendo sus ojos — ¿Por qué me lastimas?

Kyōko tomó sus manos apartándolas de su rostro, porque su cuerpo así se lo decía y sus ojos querían hacer contacto. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ayano, Kyōko la dejó seguir su camino. Ayano ya no resistió el impulso de perderse en ese mar azul, empañado de lágrimas fue capaz de ver más allá y algo en su interior se quebró. Sus recuerdos volvieron otra vez, aquellos felices agradables, las noches de romance y los días de amor.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — soltó de pronto sus manos, ahora Kyōko retrocedió dándole espacio

— esto es solo un sueño Ayano — aun si ella volvió a rechazarla su corazón se tranquilizó y sus lágrimas cesaron

Ayano libre quiso detenerla pero no avanzó más que un paso. Maldijo a esta tonta que tenía en frente, ahora se maldijo así misma por no entender el juego de la rubia. Solo podía hacer una cosa ahora o si no, creer estar cometiendo un error y seria el fin de su cordura.

— Toshinō Kyōko — Kyōko notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaron admirando su belleza aunque solo sea producto de su imaginación, su corazón se aceleró y su mente esa imagen se quedó — be… bebes… ¡bésame!

Era su sueño, pero en esa pesadilla algo raro se venía. Kyōko estaba dudando, no lo creía, de tantos momentos que deseo hacerlo ahora ella ya no quería. No podía simplemente hacerlo, no podía simplemente tomarla y besarla, probar aquellos labios que tanto ha deseado, sentirla y vivir un pequeño momento de romance como en aquellos dramas que Akari escribía.

— yo… — estaba nerviosa

Kyōko no negaría había deseado tanto ese momento, pero era raro que incluso en sus sueños jamás había logrado ese objetivo. Ahora de la nada Ayano se lo pedía y más aún que actuaba diferente pero no negando que seguía siendo linda. Aunque su deseo siempre fue el mismo y sus sueños no lograban dárselo, se preguntó ¿por qué ahora?

— lo sabía — dijo Ayano sacando a Kyōko de sus pensamientos y volviéndola a la realidad de su pesadilla — tú no eres Kyōko

— ¿Qué? — ¿Ayano enloqueció acaso?, pensó ella — ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— tu eres diferente.

— pero

Antes de que Kyōko pudiera meterse en detalles, en la calle un auto sonó la bocina. Kyōko miró en esa dirección y dentro vio a Chitose, al darse cuenta de que hasta ella había cambiado, Ayano ya se había esfumado caminando hasta el coche y entrando sin demora en él.

Kyōko quedó pasmada sin entender nada de lo que hasta ese momento estaba ocurriendo, pero más que nunca estaba de acuerdo en que solo podría ser producto de una mala pesadilla, pues nada tenía sentido; Ayano, Yui, Akari, Chitose… todas ellas actuaron raro, pero lo que más le intrigaba era porque Ayano y la juez mencionaron a una tal Saki.

— Aquí has estado, lo siento si te he dejado pero tenía que hacer una llamada — Kyōko encontró a una pelirroja o más bien, la pelirroja fue a buscarla

— despiértame Akari — sin nada más que hacer dijo lo único que tendría sentido para ella

Akari frunció el ceño y negó antes de caminar hacia algún lado, pero se detuvo al notar algo — ¿no vas a decir nada?

— ¿sobre qué? — Kyōko preguntó

Akari estaba algo intrigada, pero ya estaba preparada para lo peor y sin esperarse una sorpresa dijo sin titubear — ¿no vas a regañarme por tu fracaso? Eso es lo que siempre haces cuando algo te sale mal

Ahora sí que ya estaba todos patas arriba.

Kyōko jamás haría una cosa así, pues sabía bien lo mucho que se esfuerza Akari para mantener todos sus caprichos y aun si no lo hiciera, Kyōko no encontraría motivos suficientes para culpar de algo a la pelirroja, ni mucho menos, echarle la culpa a ella por algún error que tuvo.

— Akari-chan, despiértame — no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que rogar que la verdadera Akari le escuchara — por favor

— ¿Qué te despierte?

Akari no fue diferente a las demás, en ese momento la pelirroja comenzó actuando de forma extraña. Kyōko podía jurar que esa mirada que de repente Akari había puesto sobre ella, la estaba estudiando cautelosamente. Bueno, al menos tal vez si no se despierta, tendría a la pelirroja para que le explicara ciertos detalles de esa pesadilla y ayudaría a asimilarlo mejor.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Kyōko ya hasta estaba pensando en una broma, pero la seriedad de Akari le decían que no era momento de reírse

— despiértame de una vez, esto es una pesadilla

Akari regresó hasta ella y tan pronto miró fijamente los ojos azules de Kyōko, fue rápido el vistazo pero no tenía que ver demasiado para darse cuenta de algo. Ablandó su expresión y se giró sobre sí misma un momento antes de volver a clavar sus ojos sobre Kyōko.

— ¿tu estas soñando? — dijo Akari sin sentido alguno, pero Kyōko entendía perfectamente

— sí, no sé cómo, pero ya quiero despertar — Akari notó la desesperación de la rubia lo que ayudó a entender bien cuál era la situación.

— ¿Qué soy yo para ti? — pero antes de sacar conclusiones tenía que saber un poco mas

— Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre has estado a mi lado y te amo — aunque para Kyōko pareciera algo ridículo contestar una pregunta tan básica a la que se supone la conocía mejor que nadie, entendía que en ese momento sería mejor no cuestionar nada.

— ¿me amas? — Akari se sonrojo pero debía continuar — cuéntame ¿Quién es mi esposa?

Kyōko se rio recordando los fallidos intentos de Akari por conseguir novia — lo siento Akari-chan, tu eres soltera — a la pelirroja le pareció raro que Kyōko se riera por esa pregunta, y eso solo aumentaba sus sospechas

— pide un deseo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿recuerdas algo?

— no entiendo que me quieres decir

— Creí que la puerta estaba cerrada — Akari le dio la espalda y procedió a meditar ante una desconcertada rubia — algo sucede del otro lado… ¡Kyōko-chan dime! ¿Cuántos años tengo?

— Este, no sé de qué sirve que te diga algo que tú ya sabes pero bueno… tienes 26 años — Akari negó moviendo la cabeza descolocando por un momento a la rubia

— tu no perteneces a esta época — dijo Akari tan seria que para Kyōko parecía que estaba viendo a Yui — Kyōko-chan… yo tengo 29 años

* * *

 **Hola a todos**

 **Voy a realizar un esfuerzo y trataré de darle fin a todos mis proyectos, por el momento solo me concentraré en terminar este fic y luego procederé con el siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

No era suficiente prueba para Akari el hecho de que Kyōko olvidara su verdadera edad, algo más tenía que hacer para que las palabras de Himawari tuvieran sentido. Por su parte Kyōko estaba empezando a creer que esa pesadilla se estaba volviendo algo más, simplemente bastaba ver a la pelirroja que hasta ahora parecía haber encontrado una gran revelación.

— entonces… cuando despertaré — preguntó Kyōko y como si la pelirroja tuviera la respuesta

— Kyōko-chan… lo siento — Akari levanto una mano y sin esperar reacción de Kyōko, con todas sus fuerzas estrello una cachetada en la mejilla de la rubia

— ¡qué demonios! — Kyōko dijo adolorida desde el suelo por el gran impacto, no sabía que Akari tuviera semejante fuerza

— lo siento lo siento — Akari recogió a la chica y ayudo a ponerse de pie

La rubia entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía sobándose la mejilla, pero algo para ella andaba mal. Ese molesto dolor seguía y seguía, era ridículamente real, entonces fuera posible que eso no fuera un sueño.

— ¿Qué dijiste sobre mí? — Kyōko no estaba entendiendo bien y dudaba de poder lograrlo.

Akari ya había salido de la duda, esa rubia parada frete a ella no podía ser su Kyōko. Sin embargo para saber quién era Kyōko realmente tenía que pedir ayuda, quien le contó sobre la Kyōko y lo mal que estaba su universo, la única que parecía haber vivido en un mundo paralelo, Himawari.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — otra vez Kyōko queriendo saber

— una vez… — dijo Akari recordando un momento turbio en sus vidas — tú me golpeaste… lo único que hice fue hacerte ver tu error

Las palabras de la pelirroja no le sentaron muy bien, ¿Qué demonios sucedía en ese lugar?. Apretó los puños y su vista oculta envenenada con solo imaginar lo duro que debió ser para Akari que algo así le hiciera a ella. Akari no esperaba nada distinto pero una vez más Kyōko la sorprendió y en un momento estaba presa de los brazos de la rubia. Fue un abrazo tan cálido que no logro contenerse, dejando una lagrima caer sobre los hombros de su amiga, Akari devolvió el abrazo con gran emoción.

— Te extraño mucho — dijo la pelirroja

— te amo Akari, lo siento — aunque nada parecía tener sentido aun, no dejaría que Akari o alguien sufriera por sus caprichos

Se separaron momentos después manteniendo sus miradas fijas, Kyōko le regalo una sonrisa sincera demostrándole que ya no hay nada que temer, se lo que sea, Akari se sentía diferente entre sus brazos, como aquellos días de adolescencia donde vivieron tantas locas aventuras.

— Vamos Kyōko-chan — dijo separándose caminando hacia la calle

Kyōko estaba dispuesta a seguirle pero antes se acordó de las llaves que Ayano le dejo, así que tomándolas del suelo se apresuró para alcanzar a su amiga. Siguieron en silencia más por parte de Kyōko quien veía distraída por cómo era aquella ciudad. Cada detalle el más minúsculo que pareciera le hacían entender que esa era su ciudad pero con ligeros cambios.

Tomaron un taxi, Akari dio una dirección que Kyōko reconoció como la calle donde vive Sakurako. A eso entonces Akari en el trascurso estaba pensando en cómo hablar con sus amigas, y como pedirles ayuda para tratar de solucionar algo. Pues después de que pareciera que todo había terminado para Kyōko, Akari vio en ella un rayo de esperanza, una pequeña oportunidad de cambiar el destino.

— Estamos aquí — bajaron del vehículo no sin antes Akari pagaba por la carrera

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente? — Kyōko siguió a la rubia hacia la casa, estudiándola determinadamente aunque no le vio cambio significativo

— una vez, Himawari me contó una historia — Akari llegó hasta la puerta y llamó al timbre — era tan creíble pero a la vez no parecía más que una simple historia, ella estaba convencida de que algo sucedería y que tarde o temprano las cosas cambiarían para mal entre nosotras

— ¿Qué es entonces? — Kyōko oyó a alguien acercarse

— no lo sé, pero desde hace rato me estoy guiando por una corazonada

La puerta se abrió y quien una chica detrás apareció, una chica hermosa con una envidiable figura, Kyōko no necesitaba mirar demasiado, pero con solo mirar su endurecida postura supo que ellas o ella no eran bienvenida.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — dijo sin más, sin siquiera saludar mucho menos invitarlas a pasar

— Hola Himawari-chan — Himawari miró a la pelirroja algo confundida, acaso estaba olvidando algo en sus vidas y que la sola presencia de Kyōko ya no le incomodaba — hay algo que debo decirte

— tu siempre serás bienvenida Akari-chan pero no entiendo porque… — antes de que Himawari dijera algo que ella ya sabía, Akari colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica de cabello azul

— ¿recuerdas esa historia que me contaste una vez? — Himawari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, rápidamente se hiso a un lado y les permitió la entrada a su casa

— con … permiso — parece que las cosas se relajaron un poquito, pero Kyōko se sentía algo nerviosa pues la policía parecía estar enojada con ella

Himawari les ofreció asiento en una pequeña sala, las chicas lo tomaron pero Hima no les acompaño. Mientras las chicas se acomodaron Himawari aprovecho y estudio a la rubia atentamente, algo que no paso desapercibido para Kyōko pero que de momento solo guardo silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de idea Akari-chan? — dijo Hima sin apartar la vista de Kyōko

— yo no he cambiado de idea, aun no puedo creer lo que contaste aquella vez. Pero gracias a ti pude entender el poder del libro y me fue más fácil dominarlo, aunque sigue sin responder a nuestros deseos — ¿de qué libro hablaban? Se preguntó mentalmente Kyōko

— entonces…

— Esto disculpa Hima-chan — de pronto soltó Kyōko, provocando un sobresalto en Himawari — ¿tienes helado?, es que estoy sin azúcar

Himawari ladeo la cabeza como si eso le ayudase a procesar lo que acababa de oír, Akari no ayudaba ya que solo se encogió de hombros. Pensó que tal vez Akari tenía algo entre manos, pero para saber que era buscó su ayuda para iluminarla.

— Te daré lo que quieras senpai — dijo pero en un tono bastante hostil

— de de veras… — Kyōko siguió desconfiando pero si eso era su sueño — ¡yai está bien! — se animó de un momento

— Ya veo, pero antes respóndeme una pregunta — dijo Himawari, empezaba a mantener cierta certeza de que esa rubia no sea su Kyōko

— Tú dirás — dijo ella esperando que su respuesta le dé una recompensa

— ¿Quién es Akaza Akari?

Esa pregunta no era difícil de responder, pero por que tendría que hacerlo. Era fácil pensar que todo eso fuera producto de una broma, pero Kyōko no veía en los ojos de sus amiga alguna señal de diversión, en ese caso era todo lo contrario. Himawari parecía emocionada de alguna manera pero no tanto como para demostrarlo, en cambio Akari estaba más curiosa por la respuesta pero no demostraba tanta emoción.

— bueno… no sé qué juego están jugando pero creo que solo les seguiré la corriente, después de todo, ustedes son solo producto de mi imaginación mientras duermo en la comodidad de mi habitación — tomó un poco de aire y pensó en solo las partes importantes — Akaza Akari es mi mejor amiga junto con Yui, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, nos hemos mantenido juntas hasta la fecha, pues ella me ha acompañado y me ha mimado hasta el día de hoy. Actualmente tiene 26 años y vive conmigo, aunque yo no se lo pedí, ella se encarga de los quehaceres de nuestra casa y me apoya siempre con su hermosa sonrisa. Una vez ella…

— ¡suficiente! — Intervino Himawari — voy por tu helado, creo que a Sakurako no le importara — dijo y se marchó a la cocina

— Que bien — dijo Kyōko mientras esperaba impaciente frotándose las manos — pero me intriga su pregunta

— Kyōko-chan — dijo Akari algo apenada y sonrojándose levemente — te quiero

— Aquí tienes senpai — Himawari regreso de la cocina y le entrego el helado a Kyōko, tomo su lugar suspiró y pensó en como continuar — creo que eso te mantendrá ocupada por un momento, mientras hablo con Akari-chan

— ¿conmigo? — dijo Akari señalándose

— ¿recuerdas bien la historia Akari-chan? — Akari asintió con la cabeza — ¿aun tienes el libro, verdad?

— sí, pero ya te dije que no puedo cumplir nuestros deseos, ya no lo he intentado así que lo guarde en el almacén — Kyōko escuchaba con atención pero el helado era más importante y no le importó no soltar palabra

— el libro no te obedece porque incumpliste las reglas de los deseos — Himawari le había explicado cómo era que funcionaba el libro, pues con las puertas cerradas la otra Akari no podía explicárselo como fue en un principio antes del reinicio

— sí, ya me contaste eso, pero yo sigo sin recordar cual fue ese deseo. Hablaste algo sobre las puertas entre los deseos y que mi libro estaba conectado con otro universo, pero hasta la fecha nada de eso que me contaste ha ocurrido.

— no ha ocurrido porque el reinicio movió los universos atreves del tiempo, nuestro universo no está sincronizado con el otro lado.

— disculpen disculpen — hablo Kyōko ya completamente perdida — ¿Qué cosas pasan aquí?

— Senpai — dijo Himawari queriendo explicarle a Kyōko cuál era la situación — esto no es un sueño. Al parecer Akari te ha cumplido un deseo antes de dormir, pero con las puertas cerradas no pudiste aterrizar en la época correcta.

— creo que… — Kyōko se rasco la cabeza sin poder entender nada — me puedes dar más helado

— Busca en la cocina, a Sakurako le gusta mucho y tiene un congelador lleno, ojalá no le transmita sus malos hábitos a Honoka-chan — Kyōko capto la orden entusiasmada y dejando a la pareja fue en busca del dulce néctar congelado

— Honoka-chan es una niña muy lista, estoy segura que diferencia mejor los buenos alimentos que su madre, por cierto ¿Dónde está ella y Sakurako-chan?

— se la llevó de paseo, fueron a visitar a Nadeshiko. A buena hora, quiero que Honoka vea a Toshinō-senpai

— hablando de eso, ¿no te convenciste demasiado rápido con ella?, digo, solo la viste un momento y te diste cuenta de que era otra persona, pero Akari se pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que no está fingiendo? — dijo Akari volviendo al tema de Kyōko

— es cierto que no lo recuerdas, pero el deseo que me concediste me permite saberlo todo, y eso es todo sobre mis amigas. Una de las razones por las que el reinicio no me afecto, fue ese deseo, el deseo de saberlo todo me permite seguir recolectando información que trasciende el tiempo espacio.

— Akari no entiende sobre esas lógicas, pero Akari te cree. Aun así ¿Cuál es tu plan ahora?

— ¿el plan? ¿Quieres hacer un plan? ¿Con que objeto?

— bueno, es que hace rato Akari vio a Kyōko destrozada, de igual manera por un instante ella provoco que Sugiura-senpai se arrepintiera por lo que acababa de suceder.

— el divorcio — Akari afirmó

— Kyōko-chan fue capaz de entrar en su corazón nuevamente con solo contacto físico. Por eso Akari desea ayudarlas, pues esta Kyōko está aquí por algo, es posible que mi yo Akari me enviara una señal atreves de ella.

— te comprendo Akari pero si el libro no puede concedernos deseos, no logro ver salida en todo esto.

Akari bajó su cabeza triste por hallar una solución pronto, tenía esperanzas de que volviera la felicidad a sus amigas y que todo dolor desaparezca, pero Himawari tenía razón, si el libro no podía concederles deseos entonces no había forma de que Kyōko regresara a su antigua vida.

Pero de pronto y sin que nadie se lo esperara, una luz brillante apareció frente a Akari. La pelirroja no se asustó ni se impresiono pues sabía que significaba, y así como ella Himawari también estaba al tanto de cómo funcionaba el libro de los deseos que entre ese brillo de pronto apareció.

Sus hojas doradas escribieron en un par de palabras el deseo de su ama, Akari leyó el deseo y ahora le tocaba decidir si debía cumplirse. Pero de pronto Akari se alegró mirando a Himawari le mostro el nombre de su ama, Hima no podía leerlo así que Akari sonriendo dijo — Kyōko-chan desea helado

— el libro escribió un deseo de senpai ¡espera! ¿Por qué quiere helado? ¿Acaso? — Himawari se levantó y rápidamente fue hacia la cocina, encontrando a la rubia rodeada de muchas tazas vacías y con la cara sucia

Akari cerro el libro con alegría, ahora su esperanza volvía a ser más fuerte — lo siento Kyōko-chan, pero no puedo cumplir ese deseo

Himawari arrastró a la rubia hacia la sala mientras esta se aferraba a un botecito de helado vacío, Kyōko estaba algo triste, el maldito sabor del helado era tan sabroso y realista que ya no le quedaba dudas a lo que Himawari le había dicho anteriormente, ese no era un sueño.

— Tranquilízate senpai — Himawari le ofreció unas servilletas para que limpiara su rostro y algunas lagrimas

— ¿Qué ocurre Kyōko-chan? — Akari pudo notar la tristeza de la rubia, así que fue hacia ella

— ¿ya no podré volver? — dijo cabizbaja

— al contrario Toshinō-senpai — Himawari ya había formulado un plan para regresar todo a la normalidad — podrás volver además yo iré contigo

Akari no entendió la estrategia de Himawari — ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— necesitamos sincronizar los universos, para ello, debemos realizar el reinicio en su universo y volver a este universo. Si mis cálculos son correctos la sincronización abrirá las puertas y entonces podrás comunicarte con Akari, pero en el pasado.

— pero Himawari, ¿porque es necesario hacer el reinicio ahí?, ¿no sería más lógico adelantar nuestro universo hasta que se sincronice con el de ella?

Himawari ya había pensado en esa posibilidad y la verdad estaba bastante sorprendida por la rapidez en la que formulaba su estrategia, en fin, Himawari sabía que al adelantar su universo no arreglaría nada, aunque los libros se sincronizaran eso ya no sería de ayuda en su universo. Además si estaba entendiendo bien, y gracias a Sakurako, el libro jamás las obedecería porque el deseo del reinicio las castigo a todas, la única que podía pedir deseos en ese momento era la Kyōko del otro universo.

— no estas entendiendo Akari, no servirá de nada, para que algo cambie tendremos que volver al momento donde todo comenzó, hace tres años justo antes del accidente de Toshinō-senpai. Y la verdad, no estoy muy segura de que mis recuerdos se mantengan esta vez, mi deseo ya no podría ayudarnos.

— yo yo — Kyōko recordó algo similar, las pesadillas que ella tuvo aún estaban presentes en su mente — recuerdo haber deseado ir atrás, ¿Por qué?

— Tenemos que averiguarlo — dijo Himawari — el plan es simple, senpai deseará volver y me llevara con ella, luego yo hablaré conmigo misma y me convenceré de pedir el mismo deseo que pedí aquella vez, una vez que lo sepa todo volveré con senpai y entonces haremos el reinicio ahí. Ya después pediré volver aunque seguramente ya no recuerde nada, pero confío en que mi otra yo nos ayudará. Con los universos sincronizados Kyōko volverá a nuestro universo y se detendrá así misma.

— detenerme a mí misma ¿de que estas hablando?

— no estoy segura senpai, pero creo que la causante de todo es otra Kyōko, hay una tercera Kyōko entre los dos universos.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquel lugar, aquel blanco totalmente que le rodea, era el sitio exacto a donde fue enviada. No había duda de ello, pues su deseo ya le había anticipado que había del otro lado. Pero, hubiera querido tener más control de su otra yo, incluso tenerse así misma del otro lado hubiese sido maravilloso, pero claro, las reglas no son simples inquebrantables y solo la poseedora del libro de los deseos tenía tal privilegio.

— Parece un sueño — Himawari caminó hacia un lugar sin especificar

Era un sueño, así es como funcionaba. Sin el privilegio del libro aquella que desea viajar a través de los universos debe hacerse solo en pensamiento. Las memorias, las experiencias, los sentimientos, las emociones, serán su única compañía.

Llegó hasta un sitio igual a los demás, en ese reino le era difícil distinguir donde es exactamente que está ubicada, mas no había que tanto perder ya que sus sueños tarde o temprano la alcanzarían.

— aquí, según mi deseo… — levantó una mano y la posó en una pared invisible — aquí está el límite entre los universos, el límite de los sueños

La barrera podía ser atravesada, pero eso no le garantizaba que pudiera quedarse ahí. Pero al menos tenía que advertirle a su otra yo de los peligros que se avecinaban, tenía que informarle sobre su universo y lo mal que acabará en un futuro no muy lejano, por culpa del deseo de una rubia, salvar a Kyōko de sí misma y salvar su matrimonio, y solo así, Chinatsu seguiría viva.

Himawari atravesó el límite y tan pronto como lo hizo los colores le rodearon, ya no solo era el blanco, la nada fue remplazada con una versión bastante idéntica a la casa de su madre. Ahí donde creció y vivió por años hasta ser independiente.

— este lugar no cambia entre los universos, es exactamente como lo recuerdo.

La casa parecía estar vacía, caminando un poco por ahí oyó unas voces que venían de la parte de atrás de la casa. Reconociendo aquellas voces fue hacia la fuente y al abrir una puerta se topó con una versión diferente de su patio trasero. Una versión hermosa y elegante con árboles y flores que se mesen suavemente con los canticos de las aves.

Himawari supo que aquello debía ser su imaginación trabajando en sus sueños, pues su casa no tenía nada de eso. Fijándose en el centro sobre el verde césped estaba ubicada una mesa donde de forma armoniosa una chica de cabello azul habla animada con otra chica de cabello castaña mientras esta le sirve un poco de té.

Olvidando lo genial que se sentía ver a Sakurako comportarse como una dama y cómo si fuera todavía una colegiala, Himawari notó algo extraño en su versión y la versión de Sakurako, y es que era fácil saber que esas chicas eran bastante jóvenes, notando lo anterior. Hima esperaba encontrarse una versión joven de ella, pero la edad iba más atrás cerca de los 13 o 14 años.

Pero aquello no es que sea de mayor importancia, su joven versión podría ser producto de su imaginación. En los sueños nada tiene sentido, o, no debería tener sentido. Son solo imágenes creadas aleatoriamente para expresar un sentimiento o emoción que se ha sentido en la vida real, incluso puede manifestar sus propios deseos y darle una experiencia ficticia de la misma.

Pero los detalles tendrían que esperar.

— Hola Himawari — se saludó así misma llamando la atención de su otra yo

Su igual solo le miró y siguió bebiendo té como si nada, Sakurako por otro lado desapareció de escena así nomas. Debía ser porque la concentración de Himawari había sido alterada con la presencia de nuevos pensamientos, emociones que compartía con su otra versión. Entonces y sin pensarlo demasiado, la manifestación de Sakurako ya no tenía importancia, lo cual era una lástima para Himawari porque amaba a esa tonta y verla joven otra vez era muy estimulante.

— Entiendo bien tu preocupación — le dijo su versión joven — acompáñame — le ofreció asiento junto a ella

— Me ahorra mucho las explicaciones que nuestras mentes se sincronicen este momento — Himawari se sentó junto a la mesa y tomó una taza con té dentro, lo siguiente fue imitar a su versión joven

— Tener una niña… — Himawari joven sonrió dulcemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban — jamás imagine que eso llegara a pasar

— ¿no te entiendo? — ciertamente no entendió bien porque su versión joven parecía sorprendida por ese hecho, y más que Himawari no lograba conectar sus memorias con las de su versión joven, lo que no ocurría en el caso contrario

— puedo saber cómo será mi vida en otro universo, eso sería emocionante. Pero… será una pena que deba olvidar

Himawari joven se levantó de repente y caminó hacia la casa, Hima también la imitó y con cierto desconcierto la siguió por los pasillos hasta que ambas salieron a los límites de los universos. Himawari joven sin pensarlo cruzó la barrera para luego darle frente a Hima.

— Hasta pronto — dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se evaporaba

— ¡espera! ¿Nada de esto te sorprende? — dijo pues que ella lo haya tomado así como ci nada le daba cierta preocupación

— por que debería, pediste un deseo, el deseo de saber la verdad. Ahora que estas aquí yo también comparto ese deseo, no es bueno perder el tiempo, pero creo que te equivocaste.

— ¿me equivoqué?

— no te sientas mal, tienes mi permiso de quedarte, adelante ve y disfrútalo otra vez

— que lo disfrute otra vez ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ya lo sabrás, adiós Himawari — susurro una última oración hasta que en sus ojos desapareció

Despertó de un sobresalto lo cual no fue buena idea pues un fuerte dolor en la cabeza le dio los buenos días, tomando nota de ello se tomó la cabeza dejando que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Mientras esperaba a que todos sus sentidos se acoplaran echó una rápida ojeada a su entorno.

— ¿Qué es esto? — había algo extraño

En el aire rondaba una cierta cantidad de incertidumbre, no lograba darle razón al sitio en el que despertó. Despacio apartó las sabanas y así colocando un pie en el suelo entendió que las cosas estaban raras. Primero, sabía exactamente donde estaba pero el problema era que no debía estar ahí; segundo, algo con lo que no contaba y que había dado por hecho es que al despertar tendría todas las memorias de su yo de ese universo, pero no era así.

Existían en su cabeza imágenes de una vida diferente, pero sus memorias no eran tan extensas y todas estaban tan desordenadas que ningún evento vivido tenia lógica.

— onee-chan

Alguien le llamaba, reconocía esa voz pero aquel tono no lo había escuchado en años. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso aun no despertaba?. La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió para revelarle a Himawari la primera pista del error.

— ¿Kaede? ¿Eres tú?

Era su hermana, de eso no había duda, pero el detalle que la diferenciaba de su versión alterna en espacio tiempo era que aquella hermana era una niña. Ahí no existía la hermana adolecente que traía locas a todas las chicas que se le cruzaba en el camino, y dudaba por el tamaño, que esa hermana anduviera de novia con su senpai Chizuru, tal como sucedía en su universo.

— mamá ya se fue al trabajo, así que vine a verte porque me pareció extraño que aun siguieras dormida

— Kaede ¿Qué año es este?

— ¿te sientes bien? Hay algo mal en la escuela, supuso que estarías feliz de ser la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil

— ¿vicepresidenta?

— onee-chan, deberías apurarte o llegaras tarde, Sakurako-onee-chan ya se fue

— escuela

Himawari desvió su atención de la pequeña Kaede y como un zombi se movió por la habitación hasta encontrarse con un espejo. Admirando su reflejo y luego de procesar adecuadamente lo sucedido anteriormente llego a una conclusión que comprometería completamente su misión en ese universo.

— desperté en la época incorrecta, ahora ya no podré volver a mi universo

Si eso era cierto, Akari no posee el libro de los deseos, no pueden hacer el reinicio ahí. Y lo que era peor o lo que no había solución para Himawari, era que sin el libro en manos de Akari ella no podía pedir un deseo, ya no había forma de regresar pues su versión menor le había cedido su cuerpo a voluntad.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde falló el deseo de Kyōko? ¿Acaso ese no es el universo al cual debía ir?

Hacer preguntas es muy fácil, pero encontrar las respuestas ya es otra historia, y Himawari no tiene tiempo para lo segundo, pues debía alistarse para ir al colegio. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no podía alterar el orden de aquel tiempo espacio según aquellos libros de física teórica y cosas así. Así que dio prioridad a su versión joven y trataría de no manchar su historial o poner en riesgo su futuro, futuro que ella conoce gracias al deseo de saberlo todo.

Rápidamente se puso en marcha para tratando de recordar exactamente dónde es que estaba cada cosa en su habitación, fue un alivio para ella encontrar sus cosas en puntos exactos a lo que recordaba en su universo, más los detalles adversos era casi imperceptibles. A carrera tomo un desayuno ligero y salió rumbo al colegio.

La campana sonó sin darle tiempo de reponer el aliento por toda esa travesía, justo en ese momento de dar corriendo por los pasillos paró en seco para hacerse la siguiente pregunta.

¿Cuál era exactamente su edad?

— ahora ¿Qué se supone que haga exactamente? — vio por los pasillos a chicas tan apuradas como ella, pero ninguna cara conocida que le pudiera ayudar

Parece ilógico pensar en eso ese preciso momento pero tenía mucho sentido por las razones siguientes: no estaba bien informada sobre cómo es que se hacen las cosas en ese universo, si bien, hay excepciones respecto a su universo y debido a que casi no recuerda mucho de sus vivencias como colegiala, sus acciones tendrían consecuencias a futuro; por otro lado estaba ¿Qué clase le toca?

Parecía que no llegaría a ningún lado hasta que recordó haber tomado el celular de su versión joven, rápidamente lo agarró y buscó la fecha exacta en la pantalla del aparato. Ahora al menos ya sabía qué edad tenia, y qué clase le correspondía, pero faltaba el detalle del número de salón.

— Hola Himawari-chan — sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y a buena hora una pelirroja le saludó

— Akari-chan hola — suspiro con alivio, Akari le evitaría muchos problemas

Tratando de ser lo más normal posible se aventuró junto a la pelirroja mientras avanzaban por los pasillos. Disimuladamente Himawari estudio a la chica para ver si existían detalles adversos en su físico a como era en su universo, para su ojo entrenado no era difícil notar las diferencias. Después de unos segundos mientras hablaban llegó a la conclusión de que esa Akari no era diferente a la Akari de su universo en esa época precisa.

— llegas tarde, ¿sucedió algo? — le pregunto la pelirroja mientras se acercaban a las escaleras

— Bueno… me quede dormida jeje — eso era vergonzoso de admitir, pero mentira no era así que por ese lado estaba haciendo lo correcto

— De verdad, Akari no lo puede creer — ciertamente era increíble, se supone que Sakurako era la que se quedaba dormida.

— A veces pasa — pero para todo había una primera vez

— Si tienes razón — dijo Akari, curiosamente

— he Akari-chan, ¿tú también llegas tarde? — aunque ella fue su salvadora no podía dejar pasar ese detalle

— No en realidad, lo que sucede es que estábamos en el club haciendo unos arreglos — respondió sin molestarse en pensar en las consecuencias de estar atrasada

— ¿arreglos? — aunque tratara de recordar algo parecido en su universo, Himawari no encontraba las memorias exactas de algún evento importante que se diera por esas fechas, pues si era importante, su cabeza tendría recuerdos de ello. Pero claro que ese no era su universo, y las memorias de su versión joven seguían siendo ilegibles

— ¿ya te olvidaste? Celebraremos la primera publicación de Kyōko-chan, Akari está muy feliz por ella — Himawari notó la emoción en sus palabras, lo que daba credibilidad al evento importante, sin embargo aquí algo empezaba a desencajar

— ¿Publicación?, pero eso no sucede sino hasta después de casarse — susurro Himawari sorprendida por ese echo en la historia de sus amigas

— ¿casarse? — Akari preguntó pues oyó bien lo que Himawari balbuceó

— ¡a no! Estoy hablando conmigo misma, no es lo que crees — se apresuró a decir Himawari

— ¿lo que Akari cree? No entiendo — pero al no elegir las palabras correctas, provocó que Akari sintiera curiosidad

— Mejor olvídalo si, por cierto, Toshinō-senpai debe estar muy feliz— trató de regresar al tema

— por supuesto, después de tantos intentos por fin su deseo se hiso realidad — Himawari se detuvo en seco. ¿Acababa de escucharlo bien, podría regresar?

— ¿deseo? ¿¡Akari-chan, puedes cumplir deseos!? — dijo tomando a la pelirroja por los hombros y mirándola fijamente

— jaja que cosas dices Himawari-chan, es solo un decir — Akari le pareció raro la forma de reaccionar de Himawari, pero no intentó entrar en detalles porque tal vez solo sea cualquier cosa

— ¡a si! — Himawari soltó a la pelirroja luego de que se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo ridículo, — jaja lo siento es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza

— Akari se sorprendió ¿no estas durmiendo bien?

— si tal vez… eso puede ser

Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, claro que es solo un decir. Si alguien la hubiera visto pensaría que es una niña creyendo en los deseos, pero aunque fuera verdad, nadie más que ella sabe el secreto del libro de los deseos.

Por otro lado no debió emocionarse con Akari, ya que sabía gracias a su deseo, que esa Akari al igual que su Akari encontró el libro de los deseos cuando tenían 26 años. Era imposible que Akari ya tuviera los poderes de los guardianes en ese tiempo, sin embargo Himawari no descartaba la posibilidad de que ese universo no es su destino inicial, pero para estar segura debía recoger información con forme pase los días.

Por otro lado, le pareció raro que Kyōko ya tuviera una publicación, si bien su Kyōko no lo logró sino hasta después de casarse. En ese punto Himawari notó que su deseo, el de saberlo todo, no le había dado todos los detalles que necesitaba, solo información básica como datos pequeños y las parejas que se formaron en ese universo. Además con las memorias de su versión joven borrosas, no lograría darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si explicaba la fortuna y popularidad que tiene la Kyōko en ese universo en un futuro próximo.

Pero no debía descartar la posibilidad de que la fortuna y popularidad de Kyōko se haya debido a un deseo, y es aquí donde Himawari unió un dato que llevó a la Akari de ese universo a ayudar a su Kyōko en un futuro.

Con la siguiente hipótesis formada, lo único que Himawari debía hacer era unir una última pieza al rompecabezas, pues bien, si de haber pedido un deseo como la popularidad y la fortuna, estaba claro que el libro castigaría a la rubia por su deseo egoísta. Ahora lo que faltaba saber era ¿Cuál fue su castigo?


	7. Chapter 7

En el salón de clases no había mucho que hacer más que olvidarse de la vergüenza que había pasado por un pequeño malentendido con su lugar, que, en ese universo era distinto a como recordaba en su universo. En fin, después de lo que para Himawari fue un simple recuento de lo que ya había aprendido hace años, las clases estaban por terminar.

— tratare de no destacar la próxima vez, no es que sea demasiado inteligente pero es que las respuestas ya las tengo en la cabeza — dijo y guardó sus útiles en su bolso del colegio

Con todo listo le echó una miradita a esa chica que estaba hasta el fondo del salón, chica que se convertiría en su interés romántico y que en un futuro decidirá vivir junto a ella hasta que la muerte las separe. Sakurako no parecía cambiar mucho entre los universos, eso Himawari ya lo dedujo por el simple hecho de que la colmilluda se le burló por su "inexplicable" equivocación por los asientos asignados.

Pero ese es de esperarse, así hubiera reprimido el impulso de besarla para que se quedara callada ya que eso funcionaria de maravilla, mas tenía que mantener las distancias con esa chica. Otra chica que tenía un lugar diferente a su universo, era la peli rosa Chinatsu, que le hacía compañía en las filas de adelante justo a su costado izquierdo.

— Himawari-chan ¿iras al consejo? — le preguntó una pelirroja mientras se le acercaba con su bolso colgado de brazos

— Sí… — algo tenía que hacer ahí después de todo, pero no estaba segura — supongo. Vamos Sakurako

— ¡estás loca! ¡Yo no voy a ir! — la castaña que estaba tras de Akari refunfuño cruzando los brazos a la propuesta de Himawari — iré a la fiesta de Toshinō-senpai

Podría haberle seguido el juego y decirle a su futura novia miles de cosas que seguramente terminaría en pleito, pero Himawari no era una niña. Con 29 años de edad atrapada en su versión joven de 14 Hima sabía de sobra cómo funcionaba la mente infantil de Sakurako, además estaba tratando de evitarla lo más posible ya que como mencionaba antes, esa chica le tenía unas ganas.

— ¿tú no vienes con nosotras? — preguntó Chinatsu a una Himawari que estaba preparada para salir del salón

— no en realidad, veré luego si no hay tanto trabajo en el consejo — expresó como algo lógico

— Está bien — dijo Chinatsu dejando que Hima siguiera su camino — la verdad chicas es que yo tampoco quiero ir. Aun no supero el rechazo de Yui-senpai

Himawari se detuvo en el corredor a la mención de Yui por parte de Chinatsu, aun las chicas no salían del salón así que no la vieron en términos sospechosos. Lo que si era sospechoso era lo triste en el tono con la que Chinatsu se expresaba de Yui

— ¿aun estas en esas? — Se oyó a Sakurako decir — ya pasaron dos semanas

— Sakurako-chan tiene razón, además Yui-chan no quiere que dejes de ser su amiga — habló Akari

— si pero es que…

— ¡ya deja eso en el pasado! — dijo Sakurako, en ese momento Himawari decidió ya no seguir escuchando la conversación de las chicas y siguió su camino

Al llegar a la sala del consejo Himawari entró saludando a las presente, encontrándose únicamente con la que se supone era la presidenta actual Sugiura Ayano

— hola Sugiura senpai, perdón por la demora — dijo disculpándose mientras dejaba su bolso en una esquina

— Furutani-san hola — respondió la chica colgando su bolso en los hombros, algo que le extrañó a la chica de cabello azul — ¿estas atrasada con algo?

— No lo sé — respondió viendo que la chica estaba a punto de marcharse — ¿va algún lado?

— ¿no lo recuerdas? Acordamos suspender las actividades hoy, además no hay mucho que hacer, Chitose ya se marchó al Gorakubu

— ¿suspenderlas? — Himawari entonces recordó la fiesta de celebración que estaba armando Kyōko, así que imagino que podría ser el motivo

— bueno, te encargo los borradores de Toshinō-san — le miro con algo de culpa — este… ya sabes quién quiere que nos veamos antes

Himawari asintió pareciendo que tenía todo en orden, pero la verdad era que no estaba entendiendo ni un carajo. Cuando su senpai desapareció agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, supuso que tenía una cita con su interés romántico, y si Himawari no estaba equivocada, esa chica no podía ser otra más que la mismísima Yui.

A menos que escuchara mal, la forma como Ayano se había dirigido a Kyōko no era una que la Ayano de su universo usaría. Sin embargo y gracias al deseo que Akari se concedió, Himawari sabía que Kyōko estaba enamorada de Ayano, pero que esta estaba enamorada de Yui.

— ahora entiendo lo de Chinatsu

Hablando sobre Chinatsu, se suponía que ella se convertiría en una famosa modelo en ese universo, y que en un determinado momento fingiría ser la novia de Kyōko. Entonces todo eso confirmaba que había aterrizado en el universo correcto.

— por cierto, ¿Qué tengo que hacer con los borradores?

Himawari se concentró en el escritorio donde antes Ayano le había señalado una pequeña pila de papeles, curiosa por saber su contenido, echo una rápida mirada que luego se convirtió en una de absoluta concentración.

— las obras de Toshinō-senpai ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?

Los borradores eran en efecto eso, los primeros intentos de Kyōko por lograr una oportunidad en el mundo del manga. Himawari los ojeó rápidamente hasta que llegando al final ciertos detalles llamaron su atención.

Enumerados del 1 al 12 eran historias one-shot de las típicas shojo de chicas mágicas que tanto le gustaban a Kyōko, de las cuales, sus dibujos destacaban por lo bien realizados que estaban pero las historias estaban repletas de clichés nada atrayentes, con excepción del último borrador que destacaba enormemente tanto en dibujo como en historia.

Ahí había algo raro sin duda para el ojo entrenado de Himawari, y es que de entre todos los borradores, el único que tenía un cambio significativo era el último, como si la historia la hubiese escrito una persona diferente.

Sospechosamente la fecha escrita al final de cada borrador tenía un intervalo de un mes aproximado, con excepción del último que parecía haber sido concebido en tan solo dos semanas con respecto a su anterior.

— ¿es posible mejorar tan rápido en tan poco tiempo?

Todo parecía indicar que Kyōko había hecho trampa con su último borrador, suponiendo que fue ese el que le dio su primera oportunidad de ser profesional. Pero para que eso sucediera de esa manera Kyōko tendría que haber estado trabajando en su último borrador con meses de anticipación y no en dos semanas como así lo decían las fechas, poniendo mucho más empeño y dedicación que a sus otros borradores.

Pero, ¿no era más lógico que se dedicara a trabajar en un solo borrador? En vez de hacer muchos más con tramas pobres.

— y si Toshinō-senpai tuvo ayuda — Himawari por un momento volvió a los deseos, entonces ahí parecía que se formaba una posible intervención del libro.

— Este último borrador parece ser obra de un profesional — cuestionó Himawari — ¿y si Toshinō-senpai deseo esto?

Himawari pensó detalladamente en esa posibilidad dejando en claro que nada era imposible con un libro de los deseos dando vuelas por ahí, pero si estuviera ante un deseo cumplido eso significaba que el libro tenia dueño, una guardián de los deseos existía ya en esa época y esa no era Akari.

Otra cosa de la que Himawari meditó fue sobre el deseo en sí y sus consecuencias, si bien estaba claro que si ese deseo hipotético era real, este deseo era egoísta por lo tanto Kyōko tenía que ser castigada.

— ¿Cuál sería el castigo adecuado para Toshinō-senpai? — En ese instante su atención me movió a la presidenta del concejo — Sugiura-senpai, ese es su castigo

Himawari recordó que la Kyōko de ese universo estaba enamorada de Ayano, y que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Kyōko seguía enamorada de Ayano. Pero Ayano hizo su vida con Yui, lo que dejó muy mal a Kyōko, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las heridas de Kyōko sanaran y siguiera la vida como cualquiera haría, algo que jamás sucedió en realidad.

— el castigo de Toshinō-senpai es sufrir eternamente por el amor que siente hacia Sugiura-senpai, un amor que el libro no deja desaparecer sino que al contrario lo fortalece.

Todo aquello solo era una hipótesis planteada por Himawari, pero que no descartaría todavía hasta saber más. Por otro lado, de ser cierto tendría que averiguar quién es exactamente la guardiana de los deseos y dado a la naturaleza del deseo de Kyōko, Himawari estaba segura que esa chica no estaba entendiendo bien las reglas, esa chica estaba cumpliendo deseos egoístas acumulando sufrimiento en los deseos y para sí misma.


	8. Chapter 8

Pues bien, lo que necesitaba era averiguar mas sobre la reciente publicación de Kyōko, encontrar un patrón en las casualidades y determinar si realmente estaba ante un deseo cumplido. Pero debía seguir siendo discreta, no podía simplemente ir preguntando por ahí, a menos no a sus amigas.

— Podría encontrar pistas en la fiesta de Toshinō-senpai — Himawari recogió los borradores de Kyōko ordenándolos tal cual los encontró y dejándolos en el mismo lugar — no sé qué hacer con ellos, espero que no se enojen o sospechen algo de mi

Tomó su bolso y salió del consejo cerrando bien la puerta, teniendo claro de no bloquearla para que Ayano volviera de haberlo necesitado. Tomó rumbo por los pasillos hacia las afueras de la escuela antes pasando por las escaleras y descendiendo por ellas.

— Ya no llores Yumi-chan — Himawari paró en una esquina antes de llegar al salón 1—3, donde escuchó un suave llanto y una chica que hablaba con voz maternal

— Me duele… porque tuve que hacerle eso a la chica que amo — decía una voz triste tratando de explicar su dolor a través del llanto

— no es tu culpa, fue un accidente

— ¡si lo es, si es mi culpa! Yo… yo solo desee ser mejor para que senpai me prestara atención… y ahora… y ahora senpai me odia

Himawari sabía que estaba mal escuchar una conversación que no le incumbe para nada, además que solo parecía un típico pleito de enamoradas que suceden muchas veces en esa escuela. Por otro lado como mujer adulta que era atrapada en su versión joven, entendía perfectamente que esos sentimientos serian pasajeros y que esa chica estaría mejor en un par de semanas.

Andando nuevamente dejó atrás el salón donde estaban esos lamentos, aunque no negaba que le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que le sucedió a esa chica para que su senpai terminara odiándola como ella dijo. Las cosas son así a veces, sin embargo a Himawari le pareció por un momento haber escuchado "deseo" en esa charla, lo que le daba un impulso extra a su curiosidad.

Sea lo que sea no podía entrometerse con alguien que ni conoce o ha oído hablar, de hacerlo, existía la posibilidad de que sus acciones alteren el curso natural de la historia en ese universo, pero también estaba el problema de no tener las memorias de su versión joven, lo que le provocaba dudas con respecto a cómo debía de actuar en ciertas circunstancias.

— …esperemos que mejore pronto — Himawari levantó la mirada hacia dos chicas que iban en dirección contraria hablando entre si

— Si mejora, dudo que ella vuelva a jugar — otra vez le estaba picando el bicho de la curiosidad

Esas chicas tenían rostros tristes por lo que dedujo que algo les había pasado, o en este caso, alguien que ellas conocen o admiran ha sufrido un percance. De todas maneras Hima acortó sus pasos para oír un poco antes de que las chicas se alejaran de ella.

— no digas eso, que será del club sin su capitana

— pero viste lo mal que estaba su pierna, al menos ya se la llevaron a un hospital para tratarla

Okay, eso ya era demasiado, ¿un accidente, hospital, chicas tristes?. Himawari ya no lo resistió y antes de que aquellas chicas desaparecieran por los corredores se aventuró, de todas formas no cree que interactuar con esas chicas cambie mucho la historia de ese universo, es solo un problema aislado que tal vez ni tenga efecto en su vida o las vidas de sus amigas.

— Disculpen — dijo Himawari llamando la atención de la pareja — ¿sucedió algo?

— es usted, perdone Furutani-senpai no la vimos — las chicas se disculparon con su superior, lo que daba a entender que eran de primero

— Hablamos del accidente que sufrió la capitana del club de baloncesto Yamada-senpai — explico una de ellas, en ese entonces Hima recordó a esa chica en su universo, y allí, ella también fue capitana del club de baloncesto solo que en su universo jamás sufrió un accidente

— No he sabido de eso — dijo Himawari actuando con neutralidad mientras estudiaba a las chicas con la mirada

— pero no se preocupe, ya fue trasladada a un hospital — explicó una de ellas

— ¿Cómo sucedió? — pero para Hima, nada acaba hasta que sepa la verdad

— Este bueno, al descender de un salto su pierna derecha se fracturó — dijo intentando imitar la acción con movimientos pobres para que Himawari captara mejor

— había encestado supongo — Himawari deducía una mala jugada, pero siendo una capitana con experiencia, estaba algo raro que su pierna sufriera luego de una rutina que ya había hecho miles de veces

— sí, fue luego de soltarse de la cesta — la altura era considerada eso Himawari lo sabía bien, pero no tanto como para que una jugadora experimentada sufriera una lesión, ya en ese punto, Hima sospechaba enormemente sobre aquel infortunio

— ¿ella estaba exaltada, agitada, o cansada? — las chicas se miraron entre sí, Himawari sabía que esa pregunta era demasiado para alguien que no tenía interés o que no guardaba relación con esa chica. Sin embargo la obligación y su entrenamiento en fuerzas especiales determinaban que estaba ante algo más que un simple accidente

— No sabemos a qué se refiere, nosotras solo la vimos jugar, no pertenecemos al club de baloncesto — se excusó una de las chicas

— De hecho creo que alguien dijo que se había esforzado demasiado — propuso la otra

— ¿a qué te refieres? — demando más detalles cosa que a las chicas les estaba pareciendo un interrogatorio

— eto… había una chica de primero que la estaba superando enormemente — dijo una narrando lo que antes había visto en la cancha de baloncesto

— Entiendo, no quiso verse superada y llevó su cuerpo al límite — dedujo Himawari, sorprendiendo a las chicas que admiraron la rápida deducción — díganme ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa chica?

— eh… creo que es Amami Yumi, de la clase 1—3 — respondió una con toda seguridad

— ¿estas segura? — como era de esperarse, Himawari tenía que recibir la respuesta correcta de lo contrario estaría cometiendo un error

— sí, — afirmó la otra apoyando a su amiga — no sabemos mucho de ella pero en nuestra clase tenemos una amiga que es amiga cercana de Amami-san

Himawari no esperaba que esa platica llegara hasta ese punto, en si le sorprendió bastante saber que la "culpable" era esa chica que lloraba desconsolada en ese salón. Pero no tenía sentido ya que la chica había dicho que amaba a su senpai, entonces lo que quedaba era un evento involuntario.

— esa chica Amami-san ¿es buena jugadora? — si de ser impensado entonces aquella chica era la nueva propuesta del club, lo que llevó a la capitana a no quedarse atrás y perder fácilmente ante la nueva estrella del baloncesto

— de hecho, lleva dos meses en el club y no destacaba, hasta hoy — ¿que se supone que significa?, cuestionó Himawari

— No entiendo — presionó Himawari — ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

— nadie puede explicarlo, ni siquiera ella misma — si la misma Amami Yumi no podía explicarlo lo único que Himawari podía hacer era plantearse el tema de los deseos nuevamente, ya que recordaba haberla escuchado decir de la propia Yumi mientras lloraba que deseó ser mejor en "algo" para que su senpai la tomara en cuenta

— Era una completa novata y de pronto se convirtió en una estrella de la noche a la mañana — eso lo confirmaba

— bien gracias por todo chicas, lamento haberlas detenido — se disculpó Himawari dando por terminado el interrogatorio

— hasta mañana senpai

No había duda de que los eventos recientes eran el resultado de un deseo egoísta. Himawari era experta en deducciones pero esta vez fue muy fácil llegar a una conclusión. Las consecuencias de un deseo egoísta en este caso por conseguir la admiración de un interés romántico, se convirtió en dolor y odio.

— con esto ya no tengo dudas de que hay una guardiana cumpliendo deseos egoístas en este universo

Pero había un detalle que tal vez no este del todo claro, Akari le había explicado que no podía deshacerse del libro de los deseos a voluntad, entonces quedaba la pregunta ¿cómo es que Akari se convirtió en guardiana?

Si existía una guardiana en esa época precisa y esa no era Akari, entonces aquella chica hizo un deseo que la castigó severamente privándola para siempre de los privilegios de las guardianes. Pero esa guardiana estaba ya acumulando castigo por cumplir deseos egoístas, entonces era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el libro no tenga piedad y termine con la vida de esa guardián, pues no había otra manera para que el libro de los deseos busque a otro guardián.

— tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible y detenerla

* * *

 **Notas notas.**

 **Por si no lo saben o no son de por acá, mañana empieza el feriado de "dia de muertos" y luego de eso volveré al trabajo, por lo que no voy a estar pendiente de esta historia hasta nuevo aviso, así que hasta aquí llegamos.**

 **Quiero agradecerles enormemente a:**

 **Nadaoriginal**

 **Akarinchan12e**

 **StarMagic4queen**

 **Quienes han sido tan amables de dejar sus comentarios y su apoyo al proyecto.**

 **Yo soy Gabriel, despidiéndose de todos ustedes, hasta pronto**


	9. Chapter 9

Lo siguiente en la lista de Himawari era determinar si Kyōko también había deseado algo, recoger información sobre otros presuntos deseos si los había, y crear un objetivo determinado. Mientras tanto tenía que seguir como si nada y compensar su retraso con alguna excusa que iba pensando mientras se acercaba al Gorakubu.

— Hola chicas — dijo entrando en el salón del club donde todas estaban reunidas

— Oppai-chan por fin apareces — Kyōko al ver a la chica se le acercó apresurada estirando los brazos

Himawari supuro que la rubia quería algo, y en ese momento en el cual todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella entendió perfectamente que había cometido un error que la delataría como visitante de otro universo, o lo contrario, apoyarían las tonterías de Sakurako sobre que la edad y sus pechos le estaban afectando tal como lo había dicho esa mañana a causa de su retraso y el malentendido con los asientos asignados.

— Himawari-chan ¿olvidaste los manuscritos? — gracias a la pelirroja Akari Hima salió de la duda causada por Kyōko

— lo siento en serio — no le quedaba más que fingir pena por el error y morirse de la vergüenza

Aunque la verdad no entendía porque reaccionaba así su cuerpo, si bien para Hima todas sus amigas no eran más que simples niñas llenas de hormonas en los mejores años de sus vidas, sin saber que estaban ante una Himawari que les doblaba en edad.

— pupupu — una risita burlona llegó a sus oídos, Hima no tenía que prestar mucha atención para saber quién era — lo dicho, estás pensando con tus tetas en vez de usar la cabeza

Si supiera esa cabeza hueca que en determinado momento se aferraría a ellas y las amará más que a su vida. A todo eso Hima notó que alrededor las chicas no estaban haciendo mucho, solo habían aperitivos en la mesa del centro mientras que las demás se concentraban en hablar entre sí o hacerse el tonto, asea, lo típico del Gorakubu.

— Bueno senpai, voy por los borradores — Himawari quería reparar su error, sin entender el motivo por el cual los borradores estaban en el consejo

— te acompaño — propuso Chitose con su amabilidad caracterizada

Himawari no se opuso ni nada parecido ya que no tenía las ganar y tal vez eso leayudaria para profundizar mas en el caso, tomaría ventaja de Chitose tratando de sacar la mayor información posible teniendo cuidado de no hablar de mas o parecer demasiado sospechosa, como lo que había sucedido hace rato en los pasillos.

Juntas abandoraron el Gorakubu y fueron a la escuela en busca de los borradores, no pasando demasiado rápido pues hima necesitaba hablar con su senpai.

— ¿estas teniendo problemas Furutani-san? — de pronto el silencio fue roto por la chica de anteojos

— ¿problemas?

— Sabes, me sorprendió mucho que llegaras atrasada pues es la primera vez que lo haces, según yo — Chitose estaba en lo correcto, en los días de estudiante Himawari jamás había tenido un retraso

— Para todo hay una primera vez — contestó con naturalidad esperando desviar la atención de Chitose

— Tienes razón pero, Akaza-san me contó que también te equivocaste de asiento — Himawari miró discreta a su senpai, pareciera que a ella no le importase hacerle esas preguntas pero bajo el punto de vista de Himawari aquello le estaba pareciendo sospechoso — ahora también te olvidaste de los borradores de Toshinō-san

— ¿dime que piensas? — Himawari sabía que no hay que responder si no se sabe bien como seguir mintiendo, así que preguntando su opinión podría seguir manteniendo las apariencias

— digo que aterrizaste en la época incorrecta

Himawari detuvo sus pasos manteniendo su mirada fija en su senpai quien caminó un par de pasos adelante antes de girarse para enfrentarla. Chitose mantenía una expresión tranquila sin cambios mínimos, cosa de toda la vida, por otro lado Himawari se mantenía seria a la espera de algún movimiento de su senpai.

— ¿te sorprende que lo sepa Furutani-san? Tratando de ser alguien que no eres, pero debo decirte que aunque seas mayor tu siempre has actuado de esa forma.

Aunque su postura no lo demostrara estaba bastante sorprendida de que Chitose de entre todas sepa quién es en realidad, pero a todo eso, era extraño que sea Chitose porque desde que despertó en esa época y universo, no había tenido contacto con la albina hasta ese preciso momento.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — demandó una respuesta manteniéndose firme

Alguien le había dicho a Chitose sobre ella, posiblemente la actual portadora del libro. También existía la mínima posibilidad de que al igual que ella Chitose sea una viajera del tiempo, no descartaría cualquier posibilidad por más absurda que parezca pues con el libro de los deseos lo absurdo cobra vida.

— Akari-chan ha venido a mí a través de mis sueños desde hace más de una semana, todas las noches. Trataba de convencerme de algo y bien al principio creí que solo era un sueño más, pero conforme pasaban los días los sueños se repetían y Akari-chan volvía a pedirme ayuda. Hace dos días decidí seguirle el juego, me explicó sobre el libro de los deseos y lo peligroso de ellos.

Eso descartaba lo de la viajera del tiempo, pero eso no explica por qué Akari de entre todas la eligió a Chitose para pedir ayuda, ¿no era más fiable que la propia Akari se advirtiera así misma?. Era posible que Akari intuyera que su versión joven no estaría preparada mentalmente para afrontar la situación, además de que de saber lo que hará en un futuro provoque que Akari desista del libro y termine en manos equivocadas.

Por otro lado ¿Cómo fue posible que Akari del futuro supiera si quiera donde estaba en el tiempo, además de los métodos que uso para convencer a Chitose de que todo es real. Himawari creyó que algo de lo que hará en un día futuro sea la clave para que Akari supiera su ubicación, de ahí que empezó a tratar de comunicarse con Chitose días antes de que Himawari aterrizara en ese tiempo.

— no puedes cambiar de opinión así como así ¿algo más te impulso a creer?

Otro dato que llamaba la curiosidad de Himawari era ¿Cómo supo Akari que ella supo quién era realmente?. Es posible que Kyōko le contara sobre el plan a la Akari de ese universo, pues Himawari tenía que descartar su Akari del otro universo ya que si los universos seguían sin sincronizarse la Akari de su universo no puede comunicarse con la Akari de ese universo.

— la verdad… últimamente han estado pasando cosas extrañas en el colegio

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

— No lo recuerdas — Himawari negó — Ayano y Toshinō-san perdieron en los exámenes, nana-sensei fue despedida, Matsumoto-senpai recuperó la voz, Yoshikawa-san se volvió una experta culinaria, Toshinō-senpai logró una publicación y creo que ya has de saber que sucedió en el club de baloncesto

Ciertamente eran cosas extrañas, pero Himawari no tenía certeza de ello porque seguía sin tener los recuerdos de su versión joven de ese universo. Lo único que daba por hecho era el deseo de Yumi y sospechaba sobre Kyōko, pero ahora Chitose confirmaba lo de Kyōko.

— ¿Akari te dijo algo sobre lo que está ocurriendo?

— Al parecer ella no sabe nada — _¿Cómo puede ser, entonces como supo dónde encontrarme?_ pensó Himawari

— no entiendo

Si Akari no sabía su ubicación, entonces alguien más tendría que haberle informado de su paradero exacto en el tiempo, pues con las puertas cerradas la Akari de su universo no podía advertirle, por otro lado Hima dudaba que Kyōko lo supiera.

— dime senpai ¿tu recordaras todo en un futuro?

— lamentablemente Akari-chan ya me advirtió sobre ello, mis recuerdos se desvanecerán una vez que tú te vayas y regrese nuestra Furutani Himawari

Entonces para que Akari sepa sobre su paradero en el tiempo, Himawari debía regresar a una época diferente a la actual y avisarle a Akari. Pero existía la posibilidad de qué la que le avisó a Akari pueda ser la otra guardiana de los deseo, lo que quiere decir que Himawari debe sí o sí encontrar a la portadora del libro de los deseos.

— la ayuda que Akari me pide es que te ayude a volver al futuro — dijo Chitose sacando a Himawari de sus deliberación internas — Ella sabe que tú estás atrapada en esta época y se comunicó conmigo desde el futuro

— ¿atrapada?

— no me dio más detalles, dijo algo sobre el reinicio y que Toshinō-san ha desaparecido


	10. Chapter 10

— Kyōko

Era cómo el canto de un ángel aquel llamado melodioso que despierta sus sentidos, en lo profundo de los sueño aquella luz la guía hacia su destino. Kyōko ríe y corre a darle alcance mientras siente que con cada paso su calor se fortaleces, un calor agradable y un suave susurro sobre su cuello, sus manos delicadas la envuelven en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Quién eres?

Pero aunque siente paz en su interior desconoce por completo todas aquellas sensaciones, los sentimientos que se aferran son tan confusos como sus recuerdos. Despiadada ella la que susurra dulcemente, hace un movimiento impensado dejando atrás su pequeña timidez.

— tonta

Kyōko recuerda aquella voz, esa dulce tan amorosa la invita a seguirle hasta el infinito. Allá el brillo azul de sus ojos es cegado temporalmente con un fuerte colorido, pero despacio sin apurarse parpadea y entre líneas de colores aparece una silueta.

— eres tu

Kyōko no lo duda ni un segundo, su cuerpo reacciona a su sonrisa encantadora y pide a sus brazos retenerla acercarla y besarla con ternura. Ella suspira con sorpresa a ese atrevimiento pero más de eso no hace mucho para impedir que le robe sus besos, incluso luego de un momento se lamenta que ella la dejara ir pero no se lo dirá por simple que parezca aún tiene algo que guardar.

— Buenos días Kyōko — la mira con un brillo en los ojos, Kyōko desconoce su emoción

Kyōko abre bien los ojos y observa a esa mujer, su respiración se acelera y de pronto aquel romance se esfuma de repente. Kyōko no entiende que está haciendo no procesa sus anhelos, no reconoce sus sentimientos inevitables estos provocan un aumento de latidos a su corazón.

— ¡Ayano! — Kyōko exclama de manera exagerada pataleando y apartando la mirada

Ayano se aleja un poco impresionada, tan repentino estallido la dejó anonadada. Kyōko huye de la cama y cae el suelo con dolor, resbala en un intento hasta lograr ponerse en pie, así tan culpable mira aterrada a la chica sobre la cama que no entiende su pensar. Ayano niega moviendo la cabeza desaprobando su despertar, tan violenta le pareció que incluso al piso ella cayó.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — pero sabe que está mal que la rubia se lastime de esa forma, rápidamente le sigue preocupada por esa persona — ¡puedes hacerte daño!

Kyōko se toma la cabeza al darse cuenta de su error, no enfocó sus pensamientos y en un segundo la línea ella cruzó. Ahora sabe que está mal Ayano no le pertenece ni en sueños, sabe que algo está mal en su cabeza pero no logra arrepentirse con sinceridad.

— yo, yo no pertenezco a este lugar — dice sin más alejándose de ella que la mira con tristeza

Ayano se enfoca luego entrecierra los ojos y la toma de la muñeca, con una mala señal Kyōko se deja arrastrar hasta caer sentada en la cama, Ayano delante parada se inclina sobre ella con una actitud amenazante.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Esto no es gracioso Kyōko!

Kyōko no procesa no procesa el enojo de esa chica pero en un segundo se ablanda y cae de rodillas frente a ella. Ayano posa su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia y aspira profundo para luego dejar fluir su repentino enojo, pero no se aparta y no lo quiere hacer cuando sus manos agarran a la rubia de la cintura.

— ¿Ayano? — Kyōko cuestiona el repentino cambio de la chica

— ¿te duele algo? — dice temblando la voz

— no

— ¡no me asustes así Kyōko!, estamos muy emocionadas con el embarazo que me aterra pensar que algo malo te pase en estos momentos tan delicados

Kyōko se quedó sin habla en esos instantes, ¿de que hablaba Ayano?, ¿había dicho embarazo?, quien está embarazada?. La rubia sin saber el significado de lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor cree que por el momento es mejor guardar silencio y dejar que la chica en su regazo se tranquilizara y sea ella la que le explique todo, mientras solo se dedica a acariciar su cabeza con movimientos agradables sintiendo el cabello de Ayano entre sus dedos.

Ayano agradece el gesto de Kyōko volviendo más difícil el apartarse de ella, pero recuerda que tiene obligaciones y de mala gana se aleja de su zona de confort. Los azules de la rubia la siguen atentamente mientras se aleja hacia alguna parte de la habitación, pero luego desvía la mirada algo intimidada y nerviosa por como Ayano sin previo aviso empezó a cambiarse de ropa frente a ella.

— Kyōko, espero que no tengas problemas mientras no estoy — Kyōko asiente sin entender nada aun — si ocurre algo llámame ¿de acuerdo?

Kyōko sabe que está mal engañarla pero no siente que lo hace, al menos ahora esta consiente de qué ese no es su lugar. Recuerda vagamente unas memorias de una vida distinta a la que conoce, en ese lugar que sabe perfectamente que no le pertenece, además entiende que gracias a Himawari la existencia de su otra vida.

— Ayano — usa su nombre para llamar su atención — ¿me amas?

Ayano no responde de inmediato inquietando a la rubia que luego siente como esa chica se le acerca y sin detenerse a cuestionar nada toma el rostro de Kyōko entre sus manos obligándola a sostenerle la mirada. Ayano le sonrió acompañando su belleza con un ligero rubor que aparece en sus mejilla, toma fuerzas guiada por el mar azul de esa mirada y priva a sus ojos un momentos de las maravillas de su amada para luego unir sus labios con los delicados de Kyōko que con emoción la reciben en un dulce movimiento.

— tengo que irme, cuídate mucho y por favor, no hagas tonterías

— ¿A dónde iras? — Ayano se aleja luciendo un traje de oficina, emocionando a la rubia pues se la ve tan madura

— ¿te siente sola? — lo único que se le ocurre a la chica de la coleta es creer en que la rubia pueda estar pasando por un repentino cambio de humor, típico en situaciones como esa

— No solo… — Kyōko ve a esa chica lucir tan serena y cool por así decirlo, ahora entiende cual es el papel que desempeña — lo siento estoy loca — responde y se ríe

— Dime algo que no sepa — Ayano toma un bolso echando un ojo dentro, seguramente se cerciora de que todo esté en orden — en la cocina te deje el desayuno, apúrate o se enfriara

— Te estoy fallando otra vez — susurra sin saber por qué, mas Ayano no le escuchó decir esas palabras

— Te veré luego, adiós… amor — se marcha tan feliz que casi parece una mentira

Quedando sola en esa extraña habitación, surge la pregunta sobre su paradero. Entiende que no debería estar ahí, ni siquiera debía se consiente de su cuerpo. Trata de recordar algo que le ayude a entender esos sentimientos y encuentra en la habitación detalles que la confunden pero que por razones desconocidas le alegran el corazón.

— se siente tan agradable este lugar

Ella curiosea sintiéndose bien con hacerlo, en eso se da cuenta que viste con un camisón algo transparente si se lo preguntan pues puede ver su ropa interior. No cuestiona quien fue la de la idea si de ser cualquiera le emociona haber tenido ciertas aventuras con Ayano aunque no lo recuerde.

— podría saber más de esta vida si tan solo tuviera ayuda

Para saber de esa vida Kyōko tendría que pedirle a alguien que la oriente, pero esa no puede ser cualquiera. Debe ser alguien de confianza que sepa exactamente lo que sucede y que de antemano sepa ayudarle.

— tal vez Himawari me pueda ayudar

Antes de nada debe verse presentable y tomando lo que cree es su ropa va hacia el baño para asearse adecuadamente. Unos minutos después ella está parada frente a un espejo mirando su reflejo estudiando su rostro con detenimiento. No encuentra nada fuera de lugar entonces agarrando un cepillo alisa su cabello.

— Te crees especial — Kyōko se detiene lentamente al creer oír una voz particular — yo te hice lo que eres y ahora tratas de tirar a la basura mi esfuerzo

Kyōko mira en todas direcciones sin entender de donde viene esa voz — ¿Quién… quién eres?

— patética, siempre has sido débil

Kyōko entiende que esa voz está dentro de su cabeza, pues no puede distinguirla y solo la asocia como suya. Entre las sombras de su memoria escucha una risa sarcástica, levanta la mirada y en el espejo su reflejo es cambiado por una joven rubia entre cadenas, Kyōko retrocede llevando una mano a su pecho intentando procesar lo que está ocurriendo.

La chica del espejo la mira fijamente chocando azul con azul, pues esa chica entre cadenas que le impiden cualquier movimiento, es su vivido reflejo. La chica rubia sonríe para ella queriendo transmitir en un gesto tocho todo su tormento, Kyōko vuelve atrás intimidada por esa imagen de sí misma.

— Sabía que algún día vendrías a este lugar — dijo ella y lentamente agacho la cabeza — es difícil estar aquí, sus sentimientos son muy fuertes, no me dejan poseerla

— ¿Quién eres? — volvió a cuestionar Kyōko

— ¿ya lo olvidaste? — La chica ladea la cabeza ocultando un ojo con el cabello, así solo necesita uno para parecer una demente — yo soy tu deseo

— ¿mi deseo?

— jajaja — sin razón aparente la rubia entre cadenas comenzó a reír con sonoras carcajadas que lastimaban los sentidos de Kyōko — jaja… esa tonta sabe qué existo, tratando de detenerme… fufu, lastima… su deseo la ha condenado

— ¿Quién?

— no lo adivinas Kyōko… aquella que por su ignorancia te cumplió tu primer deseo… jaja… qué importancia tiene ya, Himawari no será capaz de detenerla

— …

— ¡mírate! ¿Qué ha sido tu vida sin mí? Tus sentimientos te dominaron y ahora quieres suplantar a la verdadera Kyōko de este mundo… fufu… no será fácil que ella te deje quedarte, pero tal vez deba agradecerte, contigo aquí sus sentimientos entraran en conflicto y estas cadenas se debilitaran y entonces…

— ¡cállate!

— ¡oh! ¿Qué es Kyōko? ¿Tienes miedo? Jajaja… Akari ya no puede ayudarte, debió pensarlo mejor antes de dejarme en este mundo


	11. Chapter 11

La rubia del espejo le daba una mala primera impresión a Kyōko, entrar en una dimensión descoloca a cualquiera, pero Kyōko ya había visto antes que en sus seños nada parece lógico y estos mismos afirmaron no ser simples sueños, sino, una vida diferente en un mundo diferente, lo cual ya empieza a marearle. Algo tiene que tener lógica en todo sus viajes por el tiempo espacio, aunque solo hayan sido dos hasta el momento, tal vez sin equivocarse podría detenerse tal como lo dijo Himawari, mas había un problema y es que se suponía que debía haber despertado en su realidad.

— Dices que eres mi deseo — Kyōko levantó una mano y la posó en el cristal para confirmar su alucinación — ¿o solo eres producto de mi mente confundida?

La rubia entre las cadenas curvó sus labios en una mueca torcida — ¿te interesa saber? — le preguntó — crees que imaginas lo que ves, entonces ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de sentir dolor? ¿Cómo puedes percibir el miedo?

— Yo no te tengo miedo — Kyōko dijo posando un dedo en la frente de la chica a través del espejo

— Puedes engañar a otras pero conmigo no funciona nada de lo que digas — afirmó la rubia — yo sé lo que piensas ¿quieres saber más?

— No realmente — Kyōko negó interés en saber realmente quien era, pero sin poder hacer nada, no tendría más opción que escucharle — pero he de suponer que tienes una historia ¿me equivoco?

Kyōko fijó su mirada en la rubia y en cada detalle de esta. La rubia presa entre cadenas parecía tener un gran odio hacia sus emociones, eso y que según ella los sentimientos de esa Kyōko son los que la mantienen prisionera, pero ¿hasta qué punto lograrían sus sentimientos ser tan fuertes para mantenerla encerrada ahí hasta el día de su muerte?. La Kyōko de esa realidad seguramente en un futuro no muy lejano se debilite y es ahí que nada en ese mundo funcionará bien.

— ¿eres peligrosa?

— ¡esa tonta pelirroja tiene la culpa! — Dijo la rubia apretando los dientes sintiendo furia en su interior — y luego esta esa otra, esa maldita guardiana sabelotodo

Que quería decir ella con la "otra", Kyōko quien apenas lograba procesar que Akari podía cumplir deseos, tenía muchas dificultades para adaptar cualquier revelación. Por otro lado no podía acceder a sus recuerdos de ese mundo, pero estaban los suyos pero nada de sus memorias podría usar en esos casos.

— Éramos un buen equipo, juntas logramos el éxito, dinero, fama, reconocimiento… tu y yo Kyōko, pudimos llegar más lejos que tu imaginación — Kyōko le dio la espalda y sin saber qué, sintió unas nauseas — pero tú ya no me necesitas, no me necesitabas más y por eso Akari se deshizo de mi

— ¿eres parte de mí? — Dijo Kyōko — yo te cree

— fufu Toshinō Kyōko — una carcajada sarcástica inundaron los oídos de Kyōko, en ese momento se giró hacia el espejo para revelar que la chica entre cadenas se había ido para dejar atrás solo un reflejo, el reflejo de Kyōko — deberás pedir un deseo, o ella lo hará por ti

Kyōko quedó atónita por la reciente situación que vivió, era de esperar menos si desconoce todo el poder que tiene el libro de los deseos. De pronto y sin ninguna causa aparente Kyōko sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su cabeza, llevada por el malestar se tomó la cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos la sacudió levemente.

— ¿Qué es?

Como si nada el dolor desapareció y tan pronto Kyōko dejó aquella habitación para buscar algo que le calme el dolor si este llegase nuevamente. Entrando en la cocina buscó en la nevera algo dulce primeramente, por si acaso tomó un cubito de hielo y lo frotó en su frente.

— Ahora que recuerdo, Ayano dijo que me había dejado el desayuno — Kyōko miró sobre la estufo y ahí va encontró lo que decía — sinceramente no tengo apetito pero muero por probar la cocina de Ayano.

En lo que iba por el desayuno Kyōko se topó con un calendario colgado en la pared, mirándolo fijamente y la fecha marcada se dio cuenta de un detalle de mucha importancia

— ¿eso es correcto?

Kyōko entendía que antes había despertado en un futuro no muy lejano, pues Akari afirmaba tener determinada edad que no concordaba con la Akari que ella conocía, después había recibido la confirmación por parte de Himawari.

— este año es el mismo

Kyōko encontró que las fechas coincidían con las de su realidad, pero eso no demostraba que había despertado, ya que Ayano estaba ahí con ella y los sentimientos por esa chica eran tan fuertes que no encontraba la razón.

— Debería hablar con Akari — miró un teléfono sobre la mesa y fue hacia el — pero Akari vive conmigo eso ¿significa que debo llamarme a mí misma?

Pero de todo lo planeado ella tuvo de desistir pues alguien inoportuno tocaba el timbre de la casa. Kyōko buscando las fuerzas necesarias se debatió en atender o no, ya que aún no estaba bien con lo de su encuentro con su otra parte en el espejo, además de que no conocía bien la situación de ese mundo y posiblemente este cometiendo un error.

No paso más de un minuto que el timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez, a Kyōko le pareció descortés dejar esperando a esa persona sea quien sea. Llego a la puerta y con cuidado por si alguna sorpresa abrió despacio hasta poder ver afuera sin abrir completamente. Asomando la melena logró ver a una chica con un busto muy grande, pues ahí fue donde cayeron sus ojos en primer lugar.

— Oppai-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? — la chica del otro lado era Himawari, Kyōko al sentir ese alivio se enderezo correctamente y dio la bienvenida a su amiga

— Buenos días senpai — contesto la chica aceptando la invitación — con su permiso

— Pasa adelante — dijo Kyōko y le ofreció unas pantuflas

— Gracias senpai pero esto será rápido — dijo Himawari solo entrando hasta el genkan — Sakurako dijo que tenías algo que hablar conmigo, y bien tu dirás

Kyōko ladeo la cabeza sin entender lo que Hima decía. Era posible que antes de llegar ahí la Kyōko quisiera hablar con Hima, ese era entendible, pero si no lograba recordarlo no tenía mucho sentido. Pero Kyōko debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar con Himawari sobre el deseo que ella pidió, tal vez esa Hima haya tenido la misma suerte que ella y no volvieron a casa como tenían planeado en el futuro.

Kyōko ya había fijado su objetivo, si esa Himawari era la misma no había problema en que le pregunte sobre el deseo — Himawari hay algo que no logro entender de todo esto

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué no he despertado aun?

Himawari encontró la pregunta de Kyōko muy extraña, tal vez no había sido mala idea creerle a su esposa sobre la rubia, seguramente más adelante le agradecería por el momento trataría de ayudar a su senpai en sea lo que fuese que le estuviera ocurriendo.

— ¿hay algún problema con tu salud? — Hima dudaba que sea por el embarazo, ya que ella no ha dicho tonterías aun — ¿quieres ir al hospital? Puedo llevarte ahí si lo deseas

— no estas entendiendo Himawari — dijo Kyōko optando una pose pensativa por un breve momento hasta que parece que se le ocurrió algo — ¿no recuerdas el deseo que pedí hace un momento?

Himawari se quedó muda sin saber cómo responder, pero no era por la impresión que le daba sino por el contenido de sus palabras — ¿deseo?

— se supone que tenías una misión en mi universo, querías realiza un… un reinicio o algo así


	12. Chapter 12

Hace un par de meses hubo en la vida de Himawari un evento sin precedentes que le cambio la forma de ver las cosas, normalmente asociaría dichos eventos a una simple rutina que tiene su razón de ser en el espacio, mas aquel suceso carecía de lógica y cree que no hay nadie en la tierra capaz de explicarle lo que vio.

Otro punto a tomar en cuenta es que sin importar la persona a la cual le preguntase, nadie pareció vivir lo que ella vivió, nadie guarda en sus recuerdos una pequeña fracción de tiempo de vida alterna con un inicio y un final. Himawari sinceramente creyó estar alucinando en su momento pero por más que tratara de asociar lo ocurrido a una alucinación, no lograba encajar las piezas necesarias para determinar su vivencia.

A todo eso con el pasar de los días trató de convencerse de que, sea lo que sea, aquello jamás pasó, y que los días posteriores aquellos que ya había vivido nunca tuvieron razón de existir en su realidad. Pero ella no logró convencerse a sí misma y una y otra vez trató de conseguir la respuesta, mas nunca se dio hasta aquel día.

Había estado creando una obsesión por todo lo que tuviera relación con los llamados "universos paralelos" encontrando un sinfín de teorías que trataban de explicar lo que ella experimentó, sin los resultados deseados por no tener los suficientes pruebas. Pero justo aquel día, dos meses después de que su calendario tuvo un "reinicio" la respuestas a sus preguntas parecían estar en manos de la rubia Toshinō Kyōko, quien sin explicar el motivo, la había citado a su casa.

Himawari luego de que Kyōko le preguntara por cosas que ella nunca había hecho o de las cuales no tenía conocimiento, se percató de que los detalles que la rubia le contó así de la nada parecían tener relación con los sucesos que solo ella recuerda.

— … y la verdad creí que despertaría en mi cama nuevamente, pero desperté aquí en una cama diferente y junto a mi estaba Ayano — Kyōko contó lo sucedido a Himawari que en cierto punto se había quedado en silencio con la mayor atención posible

Himawari al escucharla terminó formulando la respuesta a todas sus dudas — senpai tú no eres de este mundo

— Es curioso, Akari me dijo lo mismo — dijo Kyōko

— perdóname senpai es que he estado batallando con esto por meses — Himawari buscó en sus recuerdos más detalles que la guíen mejor — y verte aquí hace que mis dudas crezcas aún más, pero lo que tratas de decirme es que vienes del futuro luego de viajar desde este mismo punto en tu universo

— Cierto — dijo Kyōko, pero sin entender porque Himawari se estaba complicando si ya lo sabía "todo" — pero ¿no se supone que Akari te había concedido un deseo?

— ¿eso es algo que mi futura yo te dijo? — Kyōko movió la cabeza afirmando — entiendo, recuerdo ese deseo y es posible que por culpa de ese deseo el reinicio no borro mis recuerdos

— bueno pero a todo lo demás ¿Cómo se supone que deba volver?

— ¿volver?

— si tú no eres la Himawari que formuló el plan entonces aun no tienes idea de cómo hacer para detenerme

— ¡espera senpai! Debes tratar de guardarte detalles la más que puedas, no puedes revelarme nada de lo que has visto en el futuro

Himawari estaba convencida de que al no saber tanto podría funcionar mejor, de lo contrario estaría poniendo en riesgo cualquier estrategia que formule en el futuro a cualquier evento que lo necesitase. Sin importar cuanto dure su deseo tratará de encontrar la solución a sus problemas, pero saber de antemano lo que ocurrirá, determinaría una línea diferente en la realidad que en teoría podría arruinar su vida o la de alguien más.

Ahora necesitaba hablar con Akari sobre lo que sabe, pues ese detalle si lo había dicho Kyōko, pero no era muy relevante después de todo tarde o temprano terminaría por acudir a la pelirroja para pedirle explicaciones aunque esta no recuerde nada.

Mientras Hima pensaba en que pieza mover a Kyōko le empezó a surgir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la rubia se agarró el cabello llamando la atención de Hima que al verla se lanzó a ella — senpai ¿Qué ocurre?

— No lo sé, me duele la cabeza — hizo una mueca que le dio a Hima el nivel de su dolor, pero a parte también se sintió mareada provocando que se tomara de la pared

— Recuéstate — Himawari la ayudo a sentarse en el genkan para que estuviera más cómoda

Kyōko sintió fuego en sus ojos lo que era bastante nuevo para ella, empezó a escarbarse con los nudillos con fuerza para tratar en un intento de disipar el ardor, y sorpresa que lo logró. Pero al volver la vista al frente se encontró con que Himawari ya no estaba, ni la casa ni nada.

— ¿Himawari?

Era una especie de cámara blanca con nada más que ese color, no existían las sombras ni las esquinas, ni siquiera su atuendo lograba formular una onda para distinguirse como un objeto con volumen.

Kyōko ya había vito aquello en sus sueños, era el límite de los universos, pero ella no sabe eso.

A la distancia alguien andaba a paso lento, Kyōko agudizo su vista tapando la inexistente luz que creía venia de arriba. Al aclarar en un punto la silueta de una chica apareció, Kyōko la vio a ella y ella le sonrió. Kyōko caminó hacia ella revelando una versión de sí misma exactamente igual, mientras más se acercaba notó que ella dejó de moverse.

— Fuera de mi mundo — dijo de pronto, Kyōko se detuvo pero ya estaba cerca

— Kyōko — dijo Kyōko levantando la mano sobre su hombro.

Su reflejo estaba viva y sin más la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la jaló hacia su lado, Kyōko cayó al piso blanco y al reaccionar se percató de que esa chica ya se estaba alejando exactamente por donde ella venia.

— Quédate ahí y no regreses — dijo a cierta distancia pero aunque estaba lejos Kyōko lograba escucharla tan clara — no me agradó nada ser como tú, no me gusta estar sin Ayano

— ¿y crees que yo elegí mi destino? — Dijo Kyōko mientras se paraba y sacudía su vestido — seguramente ya lo sabes, Akari te lo dijo

— Entiendo que algo está mal — la chica se giró para mirarle de frente — tu deseo me arruinará la vida

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— lo veo en tus recuerdos

— Pero no tiene que ser así — dijo Kyōko acercándose a ella hasta que una pared invisible la detuvo — podemos ayudarte, Akari tiene…

— ¡yo sé lo que Akari hace! — Dijo ella alzando la voz — pero no me arriesgaré a perderle, no quiero perder a mi Ayano — con un gesto con la mano la chica se giró y otra vez empezó a alejarse

— ¡escúchame! — Kyōko golpeo la pared invisible — ¡no permitas que ella te domine! ¡No dejes que mi deseo tome el control!


	13. Chapter 13

Kyōko cae en la oscuridad, otra vez con la certeza de que al ver la luz se encontraría desorientada, pero, tendría la esperanza de que acabara la pesadilla en algún punto. Mas nada pareció cambiar y entre la negra visión aparenta unas luces de colores parpadean, se siente enferma, sus ojos giran sin control y al sentir su cuerpo en él muchas punzadas de dolor.

Su desorientada persona se levanta de entre un bullicio que no le deja oír sus pensamientos, rápidamente nota que todo a su alrededor parece estar mal. Las luces coloridas le marean y en su efecto parpadeante ayuda a aumentar su malestar, donde estaba era sucio en algún rincón de una sala sentada entre mujeres en un enorme sofá.

— Has vuelto — oye en sus pensamientos su propia voz pero sin emoción parece darle la bienvenida — es bueno verte otra vez, Kyōko

Kyōko incierta no nota que una chica se sienta en sus piernas y manera errada comienza a darle besos por toda la cara, ella se sacude por un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda, el calor es incierto pero el frio parece helarle los huesos. Trata descontrolada de encontrar en sus recuerdos aquellos fragmentos que le den origen a aquella situación, pero como antes, nada dentro de su mente tiene intenciones de ayudarle.

— ¿Qué? — Trata la rubia de decir — ¿Qué hago aquí?

Kyōko no recuerda sus pasos anteriores, no procesa la situación, aquel molesto desenfoque provoca que pierda un poco el juicio y deja que esa chica sentada sobre sus piernas la bese eróticamente. Kyōko no siente nada en esas caricias, no sabe el significado que tiene, no puede aún distinguirlo con tanto ruido a su alrededor.

— jajaja — pero aun así la música este fuerte, logra con facilidad oír en su cabeza la voz burlona de ella misma — ¿estas perdida jovencita?

Kyōko no entiende que sucede, y de pronto como si pudiera responder sus dudas mira en la nada como una silueta fantasma aparece de repente, recuerda fácilmente, aquella entre cadenas ahora posa frente a ella. Su expresión alegre deja en evidencia la locura de la cual es presa, con sus ojos azules sobre Kyōko dispone su mano señalando lo erróneo de su igual.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunta Kyōko apartando a la chica sobre ella, con suficiente fuerza pero no demasiada priva a esa chica extraña de sus besos

Esa chica cae como muñeca a un lado de ella, Kyōko nota lo mal que esta y se pregunta si ella misma no estaría igual. Con esfuerzo aparta la mirada de esa chica y recorre con la vista las cosas que la rodean, aun si su mente carece de capacidades de procesamiento logra identificar el sitio, ese era un club nocturno

— ¿ya no lo recuerdas? — Dice la rubia fantasma moviéndose alrededor estudiando cada reacción de Kyōko — tú nos trajiste aquí

— ¿yo? — Kyōko no recuerda exactamente, nada, ni siquiera una pista borrosa de sus pasos

Kyōko intenta levantarse pero su cuerpo le falla, balanceándose no le quedó otra que caer al piso sucio. Rueda sobre si y posa la mirada en el techo del lugar, reconoce que algo está mal con su cuerpo pero nada en su mente le ayuda.

— Acaso has vuelto Kyōko — dice esa rubia inclinándose sobre Kyōko — dime ¿Qué se siente morir lentamente por mis manos?

¿De qué habla ella?

— ¿quieres irte verdad? Pero ¿A dónde?

Kyōko siente un fuerte dolor en el estómago como si gusanos carroñeros le devoraran el vientre desde adentro, sin darle tiempo las náuseas llevaron a lo desagradable, Kyōko vomito sobre sí misma.

— Que patética te has vuelto — dice la aparición burlona sonríe entrecerrando los ojos — Pero tranquilízate y goza de noche

Su garganta arde, su cabeza le duele, su corazón… late lentamente. Aquel destino le ha enviado a revivir los peores errores de su vida, pero esa no es su vida, es la vida de alguien más. Aun si ese universo pareciera despreciarla, había dejado en claro muchas veces que su corazón solo alcanza a sentir calor por su amada

— Ayano — De sus labios sale un lamento, el nombre de su amada — Aya… Ayano

— ahí vienes otra vez, por si no lo recuerdas es gracias a ella que vinimos a parar aquí

Kyōko rueda una vez más y esta vez su mirada queda en el piso, con gran empeño coloca sus manos y trata de sostenerse, lo logra, y así hasta quedar de pie.

— pierdes el tiempo Kyōko, este mundo ya está perdido

— debo… debo salir de aquí

Tropieza con mujeres que recuerdan bien su rostro, alguna de ellas la incitan a seguirle el juego. Nada podrá pararla ahora, debe tratar de huir de ese infierno y caer en brazos de su ángel, lo que ella no sabe, es que su igual la ha rechazado, toda ayuda que se le ha brindado, a todo a dado la espalda.

— Te sugiero que reconsideres — dice una vez más su voz en su cabeza — no estás en condiciones y lo sabes, pero bueno, ¿Quién soy yo?... nadie… nadie

— ¡cállate! — Kyōko ve la salida alegrándole su esplendor — este no es lugar para mí

— jajaja, pobre idiota — se burla su conciencia — pero he de comprobar que cosas buenas suceden cuando tu apareces, después de todo, he de agradecer que me hallas liberado

Por fin sale del local encontrando afuera nada más que oscuridad, pareciera que en cierto momento las luces de la ciudad decidieron morir para así darle un espectáculo aterrador. Pero Kyōko no siente miedo, en realidad sus emociones son confusas pues el dolor opaca cualquier otra sensación.

— necesito ir… debo ir con ella

Camina hacia algún lugar por la acera a ciegas, luego de la nada choca contra un poste. Su cabeza duele pero el sonido de una risa es tan desagradable que la molestia de aquel golpe no se compara con la desesperación que siente.

— Eres mucho más graciosa que la Kyōko de este universo — dice como un elogio o mal chiste — pero te daré un consejo… quédate

Kyōko gruñe molesta por su incontrolable pesadilla parlante, en ausencia de movimiento cae en cuenta que necesita un medio de transporte, un taxi podría ser de ayuda. Con el poder suficiente trata de buscar entre sus prendas un teléfono celular, no encuentra tal cosa pero sorprendida saca de uno de sus bolcillos las llaves de un automóvil.

— ¿Dónde está el auto? — dice la rubia intentando al menos conseguir la cooperación de su voz parlante dentro de su cabeza

— ¿crees que estas bien para conducir?

Era la primera vez que esa voz decía algo sensato, y a juzgar por sus erróneos movimientos tal vez este tenga la razón, Kyōko no está en condiciones de conducir. Pero Kyōko no necesitaba conducir, solo necesitaba un refugio, un lugar en el cual sentirse segura y donde tratar de entender su situación actual.

— eso no es asunto tuyo

— bien, te diré donde

Kyōko logra como milagro llegar a un parqueadero no muy lejos del club, sin perder mucho tiempo usa la llave para "localizar" su vehículo. Dando gracias a los cielos siente un gran alivio al estar dentro del automotor, cierra las puertas y se asegura de que así se mantengan colocándoles el seguro.

— Necesito descansar — Kyōko se acuesta acomodándose o tratando de hacerlo entre los asientos delanteros

— Bien por ti Kyōko — pero antes de que sus ojos pudieran cerrarse escucha esa molesta voz — relájate, eso será lo mejor y no trates de pensar en lo que hiciste

Kyōko maldijo a esa voz en su cabeza, estúpida fue al creer que la dejaría en paz. Sin embargo dejando eso de lado, ahora ya no lograría poner su mente en blanco porque trataría de entender el significado de esas palabras. ¿Qué hizo exactamente?

Kyōko rodó sobre si para acomodarse mejor, en esa acción nota que algo pequeño y duro presiona sobre el asiento. Molesta así que trata de zafarlo y encuentra un celular, pensando que es de ella no duda en desbloquear fácilmente con su huella, eso le dio la idea. Nota que tiene notificaciones…

— ¿Qué… — no lo puede creer — ¿Qué hice?

No lo recuerda exactamente ni nadie se lo dirá, pero en un mensaje al celular descubre una noticia alarmante. Una imagen viene adjunto que le da una idea más clara, la imagen de una niña rubia acostada sobre una cama incitan a las lágrimas que no duda en dejar ir.

— No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? — Dice la voz en su cabeza — es fácil; se suponía que debías cuidar de tu hija mientras Ayano estaba fuera, pero que casualidad de que justo hoy se vencía la fecha límite para entregar tu último manuscrito…

— ¡cállate! ¡cállate! — Kyōko cubrió sus oídos en un intento inútil por no oír la verdad

Mas los detalles no eran tan confusos y la imagen y aquellas palabras eran suficiente motivo para maldecirse a sí misma. Que irresponsable fue, y encima su estúpida persona fue a parar en un club nocturno, cuando claramente debió mostrar preocupación por su hija.

— no podrás borrar las cosas que has hecho Kyōko, jajaja — volvió a reír aquella voz — creí que debía atormentarte pero tú no necesitas ayuda, sabes, casi muero de la risa cuando abofeteaste a tu querida Ayano jajaja y todo porque no soportaste que ella te regañara por no cuidar a tu hija fufu ahora la pobrecilla está en el hospital con un brazo roto

— ¡CALLATE!

Kyōko se incorpora, limpia su rostro y estruja sus ojos enrojecidos. No piensa bien las cosas y ahora lo único en su mente es pedir perdón a aquellas personas que lastimó. Pero su deseo egoísta traerá consecuencias, lo sabe, pero lo ignora completamente. Arranca el coche y se precipita hacia la carrera, pero no despeja su mente deseando llegar a pedir perdón a sus amores.

— No lo hagas Kyōko — No escucha la razón, cree que en ella ya nada tiene sentido — escuchaste, Akari acaba de cumplir un deseo

Kyōko conduce tan rápido como puede, su desesperación es tal que sus sentidos son nublados y cae en descontrol. Sus ojos se empañan rápidamente, quiere estar cerca, quiere reparar el daño que ha hecho. No lo logra

Todo se vuelve negro…

— te dije que no podías conducir

Kyōko se arrastra por el pavimento…

— ¡alguien llame a una ambulancia!

Todo le duele, todo el cuerpo le duele…

— ¡rápido está sangrando!

Pero nadie le hace caso, nadie le presta atención

— Chinatsu-chan…

El rosa queda rojo…

— lo siento

Kyōko mira con horror su "estupenda" decisión anterior, el resultado salta a la vista que cae en un cuerpo que lucha por su vida, pero la vida de aquella inocente se aleja lentamente arrastrada por la corriente de su propia sangre.

— vuelve a tu mundo pequeña imbécil, ya has dañado suficiente mi vida


	14. Chapter 14

T— ¿a qué se refiera Akari cuando dice que Toshinō-san desapareció?

Luego de que Himawari aceptara la información proporcionada por Chitose, decidió en el trascurso del recorrido hacia el consejo, de que Chitose aflojara los detalles que Hima necesita para solucionar los problemas.

— Lo que Akari dice es bastante confuso, aun así creo sinceramente en sus palabras — respondió Chitose abriendo la puerta del consejo y dando paso a Himawari

Himawari entro en la sala y fue directo hacia los borradores de Kyōko, tomándolos entre sus manos posó su mirada sobre ellos un pequeño momento. En su mente madura recordó un detalle paralelo a esa realidad, en el cual destacaba a la pelirroja como la protagonista.

— Toshinō-san cambio tanto en tan poco tiempo

Recordaba claramente cómo fue que su Kyōko había caído tan bajo en un corto tiempo, los rumores fueron feroces y sin piedad sobre aquella una vez exitosa mangaka. Las noches de fiestas, los amoríos, el alcohol, las drogas; un problema tras otro que conforme pasaban los días se iban incrementando.

— ¿es tan malo lo que sucede en tu futuro Furutani-san?

— quisiera lo que vieras por ti misma, todo el dolor que hemos pasado, este dolor que no parece tener final

Pero todo en la vida tenía un final, aunque Himawari no estaba segura si ese final llegaría tarde o temprano para Kyōko, pero lamentablemente sus seres cercanos pagaron caro sus errores. Alguien podría pensar que de todo la más afectada seria por supuesto la familia de la rubia, y por un tiempo así pareció serlo pero de pronto todo cambio en una noche de borrachera.

— Akari-chan me contó sobre lo de Yoshikawa-san

— ¿lo hizo? — Himawari tembló con la mención de su amiga, sus sentimientos se alteraron y de sus ojos las lágrimas brotaron — Akari es una tonta

Yui no debió dejarla ir, Yui debió retenerla, convencerla de que por esa noche "especial" solo bastaba con la compañía de sus amores para que la noche sea perfecta. Himawari tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte era parte de su trabajo, aun si sus ojos vieran el cuerpo sin vida de una de sus grandes amigas, ella se tragó sus lágrimas y su ira con el objetivo de hacer bien su trabajo.

— Chinatsu-chan... ella solo había salido de su casa por ingredientes para la cena de esa noche... recuerdo que me habló por teléfono horas antes... ella me preguntó sobre Kyōko, estaba preocupada por ella... no sabía que escucharía su... su voz por ultima vez...

Esa Kyōko fue estúpida, una maldita borracha que no merece respirar, un paracito que debía ser arrojado lejos para que el tiempo no tuviera piedad, una criminal a la cual debían darle la sentencia máxima para que se pudriera en la cárcel. Fue todo lo que Himawari podía pensar de su senpai en esos momentos

— Toshinō-senpai — Himawari apretó los borradores con fuerza — ¡estúpida! — gritó arrojando los papeles por toda la habitación, acción que sorprendió mucho a Chitose pero que solo la vio derrumbarse mientras ella misma sentía tristeza en su corazón — iba ebria... conduciendo como una maniaca... no no... Chinatsu-chan...

Parece que los recuerdos de esa noche jamás se alejarían, los gritos, la sangre, el dolor, la muerte... Chinatsu.

Himawari sufre, todas sus amigas sufren. ¿El libro de los deseos les ha castigado a todas?

Tenía sentido más Himawari no entendía el ¿Por qué?.

Si existía una oportunidad... ella tenía que encontrarla


End file.
